


Coming Home

by look_north



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daenerys is bitter, F/M, Jon has grown up a prince, Jon is named Jaehaerys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_north/pseuds/look_north
Summary: Jaehaerys Targaryen has spent 9 years in the north and has earned praise and admiration, he returns to the capitol wondering what his future holds.Excited to return to his family, even his aunt Daenerys who he and his siblings always had a strained relationship with, he is determined to gain her friendship.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed! The story will pick up for real in ch 2.

Towards the end of the rebellion, Rhaegar Targaryen won the battle of the trident by brokering a peace deal with the houses that had risen against the crown. Robert Baratheon had been furious when he learned of Rhaegar’s marriage to Lyanna and vowed never to step foot in the capitol again, forever a thorn in the crown’s side. Rhaegar quickly rode to Kings landing and ousted his father Aerys from the throne, taking his place as the king of the seven kingdoms, and soon after Lyanna arrived with their new-born son, Jaehaerys. The dornish felt slighted by Rhaegar announcing Lyanna as his second wife, and it took a lot of reassurance that Elia had not been set aside, that the role Dorne would play in the realms future were still very much in Rhaegars plans. 

Rhaegar, Elia, and Lyanna: Rhaegar surprised everyone when Lyanna was presented as his second wife. Prince Doran had wanted him to send her and Jae north, as to not pose a threat to Aegon's succession, but Rhaegar refused and declared that his family would be staying at the red keep.

Aegon, Rhaenys, and Jaehaerys: They grew up as close as siblings can be, Rhaegar was grateful there was never any animosity towards jaehaerys and his mother for the circumstances that started the rebellion. They helped each other as much as they could, with Aegon and Jaehaerys taking to the sword very quickly, and Rhaenys excelling at the bow and in her lessons, all the while taking her big-sister role to heart.

Daenerys: She spent her first 17 years at Dragonstone, only having her older brother Viserys and her mother Rhaella with her. She sent letters to her brother asking for life in the capital and when she could move there, hearing grand stories of family life, and the love his children had for each other. But not granting her wish to move to the capital, the reason being that she and her brother needed to keep her mother company as she refused to relive the trauma she endured under the mad king. She quickly grew resentful of her brother and the niece and nephews, with every trip to the capitol highlighting just making her relationship with them worse, especially Jaehaerys, who she almost always got into arguments and spats. She spent most of her time on Dragonstone in lessons, with her hand-maidens or horse-riding, taking to it better than anyone expected. 

When Jaehaerys was eight years old, the greyjoys rebelled and started attacking the ports along the northern coast. Ned Stark gathered his banners and called for the crowns aid in crushing the rebellion. As Rhaegar stood before a kneeling Balon Greyjoy, accepting his surrender to the crown, agreeing that his son and heir Theon Greyjoy will be sent as a ward with the Starks.  
“My king” Rhaegar lifted his head from the letter he was writing to see the warden of the north standing in the doorway “come in my lord, what can I do for you? I would have thought you’d be on your way home by now?” he asked as he gestured to a chair and Ned sat down. “Yes, we’re almost ready for departure, but I had a request I hoped you would grant,” Ned said as he accepted the cup of wine from a steward.  
Rhaegar thought he knew what his warden would ask of him “you want my son Jaehaerys to foster in the north, am I correct?” he had taken note of the warden's interest in how his nephew was doing in the capitol. “that’s right your grace. I think it would be good for him to learn of the realm outside of the capital, and I can't deny that I would like for him to know his mothers family and heritage.” 

Rhaegar couldn’t deny that he would like for his son to spend a few years learning and growing outside of his siblings and kings landings influence. “I think that is a great idea; I will discuss it with Queen Lyanna as soon as I get back to the capital,” he said, knowing it wouldn’t be difficult convincing his wife of the advantages. Aegon and Rhaenys might be a different story; he thought to himself “Thank you, my king, I’ll be awaiting your decision in one moon turn” the warden said as he bowed and excused himself, the king grabbing a new letter meant for the capitol.  
Jae made his way north with his mother not long after and quickly took to the north, surprised that the cold or harsh lands didn’t bother him as much as he thought. He quickly got to know his cousins, spending early years perfecting the sword and learning of his northern side of the family. He missed his siblings terribly but learned to cope with it through letters and cherishing memories.

His time in the north was uneventful at the start, adjusting to Winterfell and its occupants were easy enough, and his correspondence with Kings Landing kept him up to speed with his sibling’s antics. He even sent some to Dragonstone to his aunt Daenerys, getting only short replies, none filled with the love and questions he got from his siblings. He would chip away at the ice princess in time for his return, he thought. When Jae was 16, his uncle, Benjen rode to Winterfell asking his brother to bolster the wall, defending it from the wildlings in the north. Jae pestered Ned Stark to take him with him (Surprisingly King Rhaegar approved after some discussion, getting his brother Aegon to help), and was soon riding north with 20 000 men to help defend the wall. He earned praise and admiration from the Norths bannermen and the walls permanent occupants, even receiving a valyrian steel sword from the lord commander. “This sword was supposed to go to my son, but he lost his life at sea, so I would be honored to reward your time here with Longclaw, your grace.” Jae was more than happy to accept it but kept a respectful gratitude at the gesture “Thank you Lord Commander, I will cherish it, and my sons will wield it after me” he said as he accepted the sword from him.

Riding home from the wall, Robb, Theon, and Bran joined them on the last part of their journey back, eyeing Jae with nervous eyes; as he had changed a lot in the year he had been gone. Hard work had changed his body a lot, lean and strong, facial hair and his dark curly hair reaching his shoulders needing him to tie it back. As they rode home, Robb suddenly dismounted and bounded a few feet into the forest, Jae followed and was heard Robb call out to him “Jae, get over here” They had long ago foregone the formal titles between them. He reached Robb and was met with the sight of a huge direwolf, laying on its side with a spear through its neck, and a few feet away was a plain clothed man covered in blood. “Seems the old wolf gave it it's all to the very end,” Robb said, as he bent down to investigate.

They soon heard whimpering, and Robb picked up two direwolf pups, one in each hand. After a discussion about what to do with them, Jae convinced his uncle to keep them, as the direwolf was the Sigel of house Stark, there were five pups, one for each Stark kids. Bran asked if Jae was taking one “I’m not a Stark” Jae responded, but as he was making his way back to the horses he noticed a white dot and picked up a snow white pup with blood red-eyed, which obviously had wandered of on his own. “Ah, that one’s yours, Jae, he’s got fire in his eyes!” Bran exclaimed, causing a smile from his royal cousin.  
Upon returning to Winterfell, he had about a dozen letters that had arrived while he journeyed from Castle Black to Winterfell, some from his siblings stating their father has been discussing marriage with them. They also wondered about his lack of communication while on the wall, and some from his mother, who understandably was furious he had put himself in harm's way. The one from his father had been the one he was most curious about;

My son  
As you well know, a prince’s role in the realm does not always merit action; I know your reasons for riding north, wanting to earn your merit outside of your birth-given title. You have now spent eight years in the north, and its time you came home to discuss the path forward.

Even as your mother is now fuming as to why I allowed you to go north (not accepting the advantages of strengthening ties with the northern bannermen), I feel a load has been taken off our shoulders as read your uncles letter, stating your mission’s success and return to Winterfell. As you have now turned 17, the time has come for you to marry, and as such you are to return to Kings Landing in a moons time and we will discuss it further in person.

King Rhaegar Targaryen I, King of the andals and protector of the realm  
Jae was immediately elated he was returning to Kings Landing, but wary about leaving the calm comfort of Winterfell.

Jae read the letter several times, trying to decode his father's cryptic words, finally leaving to inform his uncle of the king's letter.

\----------------------

“This is exciting news, nephew!” Ned exclaimed after reading the letter Jae had brought to him, no doubt thinking of different betrothals the king could have in mind. Is it strange that I have next to no effort to give the matter? He thought to himself, he had become used to the life and tempo of a soldier, but for a time now his thoughts were of his family and home. He knew of the Targaryen tradition of marrying within the family, and it seemed from Aegon’s letters that he had started to care for his sister Rhaenys beyond a sibling relationship. Jae would smile thinking of how different his siblings were on the matter; Aegon was much more direct when talking about his feelings for his sister, where Rhaenys masked her words, but knowing her brother could read between the lines, Jae knew she cared for Aegon in return. It could potentially be a brutal conflict if things didn’t go their way, he would have to speak with his siblings when he returned. He was confident that his sister would be able to keep Aegon in check if she was still the strong-willed big sister he remembered.  
He was brought out of his thoughts noticing Ned was just sitting there looking at him “what?” Jae asked as he tried to hide his smile, not wanting his uncle to think he was happy to leave his second-home. “Oh nothing, you were just smiling, it may be the most I’ve seen you smile since before the wall” the warden answered while standing up from his chair, knowing how much of a toll the near constant fighting Jae was involved with at the wall. What was meant to be a 3-month long campaign, soon became much longer given the wildlings erratic battle tactics? They often split their forces and retreated to the mountains, where the northern troops could not follow without the risk of being ambushed.  
Jae had been given a baptism by fire when the division he was a part of was ambushed at what was supposed to be a safe ride to the other main camp the northern army had set up beyond the wall. Jon could hold his own, but was surprised that the information he had gotten from the night's watchmen was not entirely accurate, “The problem is their numbers, above anything. They are savages who hack and slash without care, only seeking to overwhelm their enemy” but what Jae saw was fighting men not much worse than the southern armies, giving them a harsh fight, aggravated by the cold weather and constant snowfall. They would have been an enormous boon to the realm if appropriately trained Jae had thought after while helping the wounded men into carts going back to either Castle Black or one of the camps. But the fighting between the wildlings and the north has spanned hundreds of years, and there was little chance of peace.  
“I was thinking of my siblings, I’m looking forward to seeing them again” he answered his uncle trying to keep his tears away. He missed his siblings a lot while apart, but having formed a sort-of similar relationship with his cousins helped defeat the worst of it, but his time at the wall was often unbearable, living a barebones existence with only his uncles; Ned and Benjen to speak to and get advice. Neither of them could give him the same affection he craved from his siblings and parents, especially having to keep their head clear for the battles that raged nearly every other day. “Aye, I know how difficult the time away from them have been, but it's only a short sail from White Harbour to Kings Landing, and you’ll see them again,” Ned said as he grasped Jae’s shoulder, smiling at him.

2 weeks later  
The letter containing the details of Jae’s traveling arrangements were quite extensive, Jae had been treated as a prince of the realm while at Winterfell. But seeing that a small fleet would be waiting for him when he arrived at White Harbour was surprising and a tad bit overwhelming to Jae, but his uncle assured him that it was more for safety’s sake. Having informed the king of increased pirating along the coast and Jae thought it was reasonable, but knowing he had to get used to the different standard of behavior very fast. He prayed he remembered all the lessons of courtly etiquette, not wanting to be perceived as the northern brute which the rumors surrounding him had stated.  
It started when a letter had found its way into the hands of his sister, saying he had shed most of the propriety he had grown up within the Capitol; That he was rude, short-tempered and had no qualms with bedding many of the ladies in and around Winterfell. He shuddered thinking of all the letters he had exchanged with his sister, mother, and father trying to ensure that the contents of the messages were (mostly) untrue. When Jae was 15, many of the girls at Winterfell had quickly fallen for the prince, with his dark curly hair, and dark grey eyes, and Jae was not against appeasing them. His uncle caught wind of it and put a stop to it, stating that it was a miracle that none of them had got pregnant, even though it was hardly as many as the absurd, unsigned letter had said.  
The courtyard in Winterfell was full of activity; the prince had 30 men along with his uncle escorting to White Harbour. Jae was fastening his sword to the saddle of his horse, preparing to leave. He exchanged sad goodbyes with his cousins, Sansa and Arya embracing him for a long time while begging him to stay longer, he shook hands with Theon and hugged Robb before turning to his direwolf, which now was larger than a dog, and growing fast. He whispered in his ear and nodding his at him before the wolf darted out the main gates and into the woods “What did you tell him?” his uncle asked him as he mounted his horse. “I told him to make his way to the Harbour, but that he should wait outside the city for our arrival” Jae answered, taking the reigns and waited for the last of his escort to ready up. “hm, why would he understand what you meant?” a gruff voice came from behind, belonging to Sandor Clegane, having been sent to Winterfell along with the 20 men acting as the crowns escort for the prince, “I don’t know” answered Jae “He has been responding to every command so far, so I have no doubt he understood this one also”. Sandor was a massive man with a surly demeanor, making him difficult to talk to and Jae was wary of exchanging words with him, not knowing the man.

The ride to White Harbour was uneventful, it was a 2-day trip and consisted of riding well into the night, before resting for a short while. Jae had been forceful in wanting to reach White Harbour as soon as possible, so they rode hard. He spent the final night at New Castle, the seat of House Manderly which controlled White Harbour. Ned knocked on his nephew’s door and was let in by the guard in the front room, Jae was sitting at his desk mending a tear in riding breeches, making Ned smile before settling at in the chair before the fireplace. “Don’t you have someone who can mend that for you, Jae?” Ned asked, knowing what answer he would be getting, but enjoying his nephew’s impatience in such matters “They take too long, uncle” he answered not looking up from his work. “And besides, I’ve been doing this myself since we arrived at the wall, so I’m used to it,” Ned smirked at him and went to fill two big cups of ale. “I wanted to speak with you a bit before you left tomorrow” Ned set the cup at his nephew’s desk in front of him. Jae finished with the mending and put it aside on his bed, before grabbing the cup and taking a big gulp, “I promised your mother that your stay in the north would be good for you. I hope that has been the case and even with certain issues along the way, I feel it has been” his uncle was not prone to talks like this with him often, and saw he was nervous, and spoke before he could continue 

“I agree, I have grown up a lot these past few years, and I value everything I’ve learned here. I hope to become a bigger part of the crowns dealing with the north now that I’ve gained so much knowledge of the lands” There was a comfortable silence before Ned answered. “I’m glad to hear it, although my biggest remorse is the lengthy stay beyond the wall, which I now realize was too much too soon for a young man as yourself.” Jae had heard this many times from the other men in his division but had refused to go back to Winterfell until the threat of the wildlings was under control. “Many boys my age were fighting, it would not have been fair to the men if I had luxuries the did not, and I’m a valuable asset on the battlefield, so it made sense for me to stay.” Jae had said this more times than he could count, both in conversations with his uncle and in letters to his family. “I know, Jaehaerys, and I know you’re tired of discussing past matters like this. But you know how your mother is, and I don’t think she will stop worrying about you until you’re standing behind the walls of the red keep” Ned said, smiling while thinking of how protective his sister was of her son. “I remember how angry she was when I told her of the time I got separated from the division after the wildling ambush. I thought she was going to call the banners and come get me herself” Ned said with a smile. He traced one of the scars on his face, right next to his right eye “She’s proud of you, same as your father is, they have different ways of showing it, is all” Ned said before draining his cup and moving to the door, Jae nodded as he made to follow. “Get some sleep, my prince, tomorrow you sail into the dragons den,” Ned said with a reassuring smile.  
After his uncle left, Jae didn’t waste time before falling fast asleep, dreaming of sunshine, war and his family he would soon be reunited with.


	2. Ships and Fire and blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interactions on a ship, Daenerys life in the capital.

Life on a ship can quickly become repetitive, so Jae spent his days talking with the man responsible for ferrying the prince to Kings Landing, a man named Davos Seaworth, the man was normally working under the master-of-ships Stannis Baratheon, whose appointment had caused some uproar due to being the brother of the man who started the rebellion all those years ago. But Stannis proved useful in his role and trade with free cities such as Braavos, Mereen and Volantis were better than ever.

Davos Seaworth knew a lot of the happenings in the capital and was happy to share what had happened while Jaehaerys had been up north. “Prince Aegon has continued practicing the sword under the tutelage of Ser Arthur Dayne, but rumors say he didn’t take to it as well people would like, and has the past few years focusing on his lessons of the realm and has excelled if what Stannis says is true” Davos told him “If? Is there reason to doubt what Lord Baratheon says?” Jae asked eyeing the old man, “Not at the moment, but the prince hasn’t been involved in state matters as is commonplace for a prince of the realm and seems to be more focused on his lessons an-“ Davos stopped suddenly but Jae didn’t want to push him, thinking that his father would fill him in on his families life the past 9 years. 

“hm, Aegon always talked with excitement of being king, I’m sure he will step up to the role of crown-prince sooner or later,” Jon said as Davos shrugged and nodded. “Are there any other happenings I should be aware of?” Davos looked to the ceiling in thought and after a while he continued “not a lot, the princess Daenerys moved the capital about 6 moons ago, and the realm has been in peace ever since the greyjoy rebellion-“ Jae was quick to interrupt “Speak for yourself, the northern army fought the wildlings in a year-long campaign, all the while the southern armies were standing by looking on as men fought and died to protect them. I cant imagine what had happened if the wildlings were able to get south” the sailor was quick to apologize “Of course your grace, forgive my forgetfulness, the northern war has of course been discussed but I must admit there are those who dispute the competence of these wildling armies, always claiming them to be savages and badly organized” Jae couldn’t believe the ignorant opinions of the south and almost let his anger get the better of him but Ghost jumped up in his lap despite him being way too big to do so “oh gods, you’re way too big to sit on my lap boy! Go lie down by the bed boy” he said to the wolf as he was trying to push the wolf off him. Davos filled him in on some of the trivial things, and Jae soon excused himself to venture up to deck.

To his relief, the days were moving quickly, and the moons journey went by quickly, and when Dragonstone came into view he remembered what Davos had said about Daenerys moving to Kings Landing, and his nerves were coming in full force wondering why as Queen Rhaella had not passed away, and Viserys had moved to Dorne after marrying Arianne Martell. It could be as simple as that Aegon would take his place as the Prince of Dragonstone, as tradition dictates. The news of Daenerys’ presence made his mind wander to the times she came to the capital, which someway or another had always turned into an argument about something or other.

When his brothers 6th nameday had come around, the trio that was Jae, Aegon and Rhaenys had been set in stone, which left little room for Dany, and she had been very upset, and when asked, his father said that she was upset over staying at dragonstone when it was Aegon's place, and had let her resentment fester and grow, especially towards Jae for some reason. He had sent some letters to her over the years in hopes of making her eventual move to Kings Landing easier, but she had not been amicable towards it, stating that she had no interest in his words, and obviously trying to hurt him by stating that he “was abandoning his family by agreeing to venture north to the people who had betrayed us” obviously having swallowed her older brother’s filth about Jae and his mother’s family.

A few of the ships stopped at Dragonstone, whilst the bulk of the fleet continued to Kings Landing, the trip only taking about half a day. Jae was sparring with the hound when the horn sounded, announcing their arrival. Jae had still not acclimatized to the southern way of dressing, and as winter was approaching he donned his leather jerkin, gambeson with the three-headed dragon stamped on it, and his fur-cloak with the stark direwolf stitched on it that his cousin Sansa and his uncle Ned had given him before he left, stating that even though he was a Targaryen, the north would always welcome him. He strapped longclaw and motioned for Ghost to follow, and made his way up to the bow of the ship.

Daenerys

Daenerys was delighted to finally live in the capital, having felt secluded and stifled whilst living at Dragonstone. She was determined to carve out a substantial role for herself at court, knowing there was no clear role for the king's sister. She was sitting in front of her vanity brushing her hair, which by now reached the small of her back, but always keeping it in elaborate braids when in public. She stood up and eyed her figure, she was a petite girl, but her forms had filled in over the last year and she had almost shed her youthful looks and many men who saw claimed her the greatest beauty in the lands. She saw through all those hollow remarks though, knowing they were just after her hand in marriage, looking to better their standing with the crown. 

She dressed in a dark dress with a red cape and a three-headed dragon pin with a chain diagonally over her chest. She didn’t like wearing the thicker clothes that the colder weather had dictated, preferring the open, flowing dresses she was used to in the warmth of Dragonstone but her mother and the king said it wasn’t proper clothes for a woman her age.

She made her way to the dining hall next to the throne room which also doubled as the small council chamber and sat down at the empty table, she sat down at the empty table as she was always earlier than the others and summoned a servant to bring her breakfast, wanting to eat and get away before her brother got up. Daenerys knew her brother starting to think about betrothals for her and his children, and she wanted none of it, she hadn’t relied on any man so far in her life and damned if she was starting now. 

Her food was arriving as the door behind her opened and her niece and nephew walked in, talking in whisper and smiling at each other. “Sweet aunt, how nice of you to wait for us” Aegon said with a smile and his gaze at Daenerys “Well, if you weren’t so busy in the morning” she said with knowing look at them “I wouldn’t need to break my fast alone most morning” she answered coldly, “don’t be so serious Dany, my brother was only trying to say good morning in his own weird way” Rhaenys said but halfway through she turned to smile at Aegon. 

“Where is the king? He’s always earlier than you” Dany asked her niece “He said he had some letters to see too that had arrived in the night” Rhaenys answered not taking her attention of the plate of food put in front of her. Dany took this as a good sign and ate quickly but just as she was pushing her chair back the doors opened and Rhaegar and Lyanna strode forward in all his kingly glory. “Daenerys, I have important news to share with you all, please stay,” he said smiling at his sister in a voice that sounded like an offer but she knew it was anything but, so she sat back down.  
They sat in silence as the other four ate fruits and drank their wine, and Rhaegar didn’t speak until the table had cleared “Now” he said as he clapped his hands together “a raven from Dragonstone arrived early this morning with news of the fleet from the north” both Aegon and Rhaenys perked up at his words, but Daenerys didn’t know why this was such important news “Why is that so important? Ships come and go every day” she asked “well sweet sister, it's not the ships that are important, it whose on it” the king answered and Rhaenys continued “If you had joined us for meetings more often this would not be a surprise to you” Dany fought to roll her eyes. “My brother is finally returning home from the north!” Aegon exclaimed with a smile “Your half-brother, nephew” Dany reminded him and Aegon only shook his head “He is my blood and was always by my side until his fostering took him north” he said sternly at his aunt before he continued “And tales of his exploits have been most remarkable, I for one is excited to see the great man he’s grown up to be”. 

There were all smiles and sounds of agreement from all but Dany “yes, the letter that Rhaenys received certainly told of his greatness” she said with a sigh “Those rumours were refuted from all accounts, by Jae and Lord Stark, plus our sources in the north says that it wasn’t as bad as the letter stated” Rhaegar explained “Of course they would say it wasn’t true, Jae wouldn’t want us knowing about it and Lord Stark certainly wouldn’t let it be known he couldn’t temper the prince he’s fostering” Dany didn’t like discussing her nephew “and then they went up beyond the wall to fight a pointless war, we’re lucky if it’s not a complete brute we’re welcoming into our home” Dany finished her rant and there were four sets of eyes staring at her, her brothers filled with a silent anger “Do not speak my son like that again, It’s in your own best interest for you to be more open-minded, and cast such lies of matters which you know nothing about, his ship is arriving this afternoon and we will all be there too greet him” Lyanna said while holding her good-sisters gaze, having been mostly quiet throughout the meal.

She quickly excused herself and was already dreading the day ahead of her, being forced to greet what she essentially knew was a stranger, the only reference of his character were a few letters she had received, filled with questions and wishes of getting to know her better, to which her replies had been short and with little warmth from her side, the slights of her upbringing had not left her memory yet. Then that horrid letter had arrived, stating that the prince was involved with several girls, was brutish, arrogant and very short-tempered. She had initially suggested he should stay in the north and marry his cousin Sansa, which was met with negativity from both the king, queen and the royal siblings, Rhaegar simply stating that Jae’s purpose lay closer to home.  
Her day consisted of learning the sword (something she had begged her brother for upon her move to Kings Landing), being taught by Ser Barristan Selmy, who had also taught Jae up to the point of his move up north, horse riding, and attending whatever meetings with her brother she could. She cornered Ser Barristan to ask about her nephew. “Well your grace, he was a quiet boy, preferring to let his actions speak for himself” he explained “He was of course only 9 last I saw him, but from what I hear he hasn’t changed much, other than that blasted war he went off to, no boy should be involved in such carnage at such a young age”. Dany was perplexed by the knight's words, not at all fitting with the contents of the letter she based most of her assertion of him from.

Her lessons this week had revolved around the rebellion. Arch Maester Pyros had thought it was just as important to know the reasons behind the conflicts as well as just knowing they happened, so he had suggested that the key figures of the conflicts wrote down their accounts of what happened. “So your grace, what was the main reason for the outbreak of the rebellion?” Dany felt she had been answering this question for days, but answered all the same “Well, a lot of factors I suppose, but the main reason was the actions of my brother towards the starks and-“ the maester was quick to hold his hand up and sighed “That was hardly the main reason, with respect to the king, his actions did not help the matters, but the Baratheon had been plotting against the crown for some time, and even Stannis says his brother simply used Queen Lyanna’s relationship to the king as an excuse. No, your grace, it was the actions of your father that in the end gave the Baratheons just claim to rebel” Dany had heard these claims all her life, but had not been told of any of the actions that caused her father to be called ‘the mad king’. It wasn’t a happy subject to broach at any occasion, given that the rebellion had almost destroyed the Targaryens, had Rhaegar not sought Eddard Stark out before the battle of the trident. 

“I have yet to hear of these vile actions perpetrated by my father, so I really refute them one way or the other. My mother won't talk about him, nor my brothers or Queen Lyanna” she said whilst walking to the open window “I hope they never need to brought up again, but such things are not for me to tell” the maester said cryptically.

She had too cut her lessons short when Ser Barristan Selmy came in to remind her that she was to make her way to the docks within the hour, her nephew's ship had been spotted.


	3. Docks and war stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed :) Loving all the hits this is getting.
> 
> Still getting a grip on this story, so there might be changes. There won't be any crazy rewrites from ch 1, but some additions may occur.

She was not looking forward to this, not only was Jaehaerys Targaryen, a boy she remembered as arrogant, ill-tempered and lacked refinement. He was one the royal siblings, who had lived in the capital most of their lives, while she was confined to Dragonstone with her mother and brother, not ever given an apparent reason why she needed to stay there save that her mother wanted her there.

She had moved to the capital nearly six moons ago, and in that time, the accounts of Jae’s war stories were always read out in front of the family (the most horrid details left out of course) and helping the smallfolk with their issues where Lord Stark couldn’t.

She always refuted these tales, saying they exaggerated them as to embellish the success of his stay in the north.  
She rode to the docks instead of riding in the carriage with the other ladies, garnering a lot of attention as she raced past the long convoy on their way to the docks, but she held her head high as she moved her horse in front of the kingsguard, right behind the king.

Of the around 200 men, most of them were there to tend to the ship and return it to the trading fleet, but about 50 men were part of the royal entourage to greet the prince.

“Father, is it true that Jae has acquired a valyrian steel sword?” Aegon asked the king “What? I’ve heard of no such thing; I only know the lord commander of the nights' watch gave him a sword for his deeds beyond the wall. But I doubt it is valyrian steel” Rhaegar answered, “I only heard rumors, but I’m sure he would have mentioned it in his letters.”  
“Hmm, I wonder what else my nephew has left out of his letters” Daenerys scoffed, Rheagar chuckled “I can assure you he hasn’t left out anything important. Besides, I’m sure he has more than enough tales to tell” Rhaegar said confidently, Daenerys rolled her eyes at her brother's naivety “Tales of snow and his many adventures, yes” she said “Well, we’re going to hear everything soon” Aegon said, seemingly dismissing the conversation.

They tethered their horses in the stables, Dany’s horse was a beautiful white mare with red and black details on the saddle and chanfron. As she walked out on the docks to join her family, she noticed the ship had yet to anchor at the marinas. “What’s the delay?” she asked “apparently there is a delay in the schedule” Rhaegar answered, “The ship right in front here was supposed to be on its way already” Dany sighed but didn’t let her frustration show as not to annoy the king and queen further. “I cant see him on deck father,” Rhaenys said as she was looking through to spyglass “He’s there, princess, have patience,” Rhaegar said as Dany could see that her niece and nephew, and queen Lyanna were impatient for Jae’s return.

\-----------------------

Jaehaerys was growing restless, they had been waiting for some time now to dock and there looked like there were heated discussions on the docks.

A man dressed in the traditional kingsguard armor yelling at the sailors that had slacked of on their tasks, given how stressed they seemed now. Jae was restlessly pacing until the hound grew annoyed. “Will you sit down and stop pacing, I would think patience was one of the things you learned up north?” he said before hastily adding “your grace.” Jae scoffed at him “Still have some time before formality forced upon me, Jae is fine until I step on that dock” he assured the huge man as he sat down next to him.  
This was starting to become annoying, at this rate, it would be dark before he could step ashore. The captain came down and leaned on the railing next to him “Cant we pull down a skiff and row a shore?” Jae asked, but the captain was quick to answer “Afraid not, your grace, the docks are too tall, and there are no steps to climb up to it anyway.” “I’m not far from swimming ashore at this point,” the prince said, causing laughter from the men around him.

He wondered what sort of welcome would get, well, he was sure that his mother, father, and siblings would greet him with warmth but his aunt Daenerys was a different matter, he shook the thoughts from his head and decided to check on his horse downstairs.

Almost two hours later he sat in his cabin making sure everything was in order when he noticed they were moving again, he quickly donned his fur cloak and raced upstairs with Ghost. When he reached the deck, they weren’t far from land, and he could apparently make out five individuals with men in armor behind them, he smiled at the thought of seeing his family again after nine years.  
The gangway lowered, and the guards made their way to line up at the docks, announcing his arrival as he walked down to the docks. “The prince of the realm, Jaehaerys Targaryen” he heard the man in front shouting as he strode up the docks, looking every image of a northerner, hoping his father wouldn’t think he had forsaken his heritage too much.

He locked eyes with his mother and had to hold himself back from running to her like a child, emotions nearly taking hold. All of them were smiling but a silver-haired, petite beauty who looked anxious for this to be over “that must be my dear aunt Daenerys” he thought.

Rhaenys and Aegon looked the same as they had been when he left, only bigger and more mature versions. He stopped in front of his father who grasped him by the shoulders and looked him up and down. 

“My son, welcome home! I see that your stay in the north has been successful” Jae noticed he was now a few inches taller than his father “Thank you father” he said before they embraced. His mother was now crying, and as Jae turned towards her, he started too “My beautiful boy” she said as she pulled him roughly down as she hugged him tightly. 

“You’re never leaving my sight again” Jae smiled “No mother, I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon” he grasped her hands and kissed them before moving to his siblings. “Its good to see you again brother,” Aegon said with a stern look on his face before they laughed and embraced. “likewise brother, I hope Kings Landing has been treating you right” Jae responded. But Aegon laughed “Life here has been calm, I should be asking how you’re doing, but it seems you’ve come out of the north unscathed,” Aegon said with a smile which Jae gave back with a little hesitation.

“Yes, it's not half as bad as you and Rae said it was” he jested, feeling comfortable slipping right back into their way of conversing. “We were just trying to keep you here little brother,” Rhaenys said pulling at her little brother as they embraced “You’ve gotten so tall it's ridiculous. I remember when I would walk you through the gardens when you were little, now I barely reach your shoulders” She laughed as Jae tightened his hug on his big sister. “I’ve missed you both” He directed at his siblings” he smiled “And we have got much to discuss,” he said to them with a knowing look, Aegon and Rhaenys shared an awkward glance, but both nodded at their younger brother.

Rhaegar laid his hand on his shoulder and led him to his aunt, he noticed her beautiful figure, long silvery hair tied up in intricate braids, and he wanted to find out if her skin was as soft as it looked. He quickly dispelled the inappropriate thoughts as they reached her, “Jaehaerys, I don’t know if you remember your aunt Daenerys, she only arrived here six moons ago” he said as they moved to stand in front of her. “Of course, the fiery daughter of Queen Rhaella” he said with a smile, she simply nodded not saying anything “It’s a pleasure to see you again” Jae said as he took her hand and kissed it, and he could swear she blushed a little, but it was gone as fast as it came “Welcome home, prince Jaehaerys, I hope the north haven’t turned the dragon on you to ice” she said looking up at him, he was at least a head taller than her. Jae smiled at her obvious attempt to make him nervous “No my dear aunt, the dragon in me only thrived in the north” he answered trying not to look down at her.  
At that moment Jae noticed the others staring wide-eyed at something behind him “Jae, I think you picked up a stray passenger” his mother said, as she knew it was a direwolf “No mother, this is my direwolf Ghost. We found his mother dead with a litter of pups” he said as he ruffled the fur of the direwolf, already bigger than most dogs, which to his surprise made his way over to Daenerys “Don’t worry, he won't attack unless I’m in danger.”

She took a step back “I didn’t know you allowed such beasts by your side, his place is in the north obviously” she said as she eyed the wolf, which glared right back at her before snorting and laying down, growing tired of the staring contest, Jae thought.  
“He has been by my side since I returned from the wall, princess, and our family is quite known for our animal companion are we not?” noticing Daenerys glaring at him, maybe she’s not used to being challenged around here.

“As fascinating as it is to listen to you two, we should be making our way to the red keep, right father?” Aegon said, breaking the silence that had erupted. “Yes, you’re right” Rhaegar answered, breaking his gaze from his sister and nephew.

“I have to make sure my horse is taken off the ship first; I’ll be right back, your grace,” Jae said, he leaned down telling Ghost to stay before he made his way down the dock and heard chatter behind him. His horse was a big black stallion, gifted to him by stablemaster at Winterfell before his trip to the wall, and led off the ship, he mounted the horse and made his way back up the port. “Are we ready?” he merely asked his family.

\-------------------------

Daenerys was surprised by her nephew; he unnerved her in a way she didn't like to with his dark hair and grey eyes. Unusual for Targaryens, save for Rhaenys' Dornish looks. Despite her initial negative thoughts of having to greet what she was sure was an unwashed brute. She stared at him as he greeted his family so warmly, with his full beard and long curly hair tied up framing his handsome face nicely, she wanted to roam her hair through it, to find out if it was as soft as she suspected it was.

He looked like a northern warrior with his sword on his hip and his fur cloak, making him look bigger than he already was. She denied those thoughts to manifest and decided he looked to northern to be a dragon, and the wolf companion confirmed it.

The ride back to the keep was uneventful as she rode behind Jae, Rhaegar, and Aegon as they talked about life in Winterfell, dealings in the north and news of Lord Stark. His horse was as black as night, and it stood out amongst the browns and whites that were usual in Kings Landing, at least it bore his house colors of red and black on the saddle.  
She felt the usual urge to prove herself to him, both in mind and body and sauntered her horse up next to him “I hear you have some skill with that sword of yours, nephew, I would have to find out for myself” she said noticing the looks from the other two.

She noticed he got a sad look on his face for a moment before answering “You practice the sword? I must admit it’s been a while since I’ve fought with blunted blades but I’m sure there will be time”. The king simply took his son's hand and squeezed it in recognition of the words meaning “I’m sure that after the kingsguard are through with him, you can fight all you want” he simply said. Jae laughed as the kingsguard all voiced their agreement with the king's word before Ser Barristan spoke “I wouldn’t take the princess lightly my prince, I’ve been training her almost every since she arrived here” Dany eyed her nephew's reaction defiantly. “Sparring can be deceiving, one or the other might hold back, or the absence of the fear of death might make both complacent” Jae answered, his gaze seemingly into nothingness before shaking his head slightly.

“Yes I’m sure there were many trembling nights at Castle Black,” she said, Jae turned his head towards her “I only spent five weeks total at castle black, the other 11 months I spent at either of the main camps beyond the wall.” She opened her mouth to answer, but he continued “I’m sure you can manage princess, but I have no wish to use my sword anytime soon Princess" his hand tightly on his sword pommel.

“Then I call you a craven prince and my name is Daenerys, not Princess,” she replied, he shook his head and turned his head forward. She realized she had no idea how to deal with the defiant, infuriatingly polite nephew of hers, who hadn’t appeared flustered at anything thrown at him so far.

At their return to the red keep, they all returned to the solar the king used as his private office. She watched as Jae looked in bewilderment as memories and knowledge came flooding back, memories she hadn’t been allowed. They sat down around the table as the king spoke. 

“Now that we’re all here, I have some news regarding your futures, but first I would like a full account of the war beyond the wall Jaehaerys” Jae looked apprehensive “Here? I think it would be a dreary subject” he responded simply “A full account, my son, it was a bigger venture than we were lead to believe” Jae looked lost in thought before he started.  
“Well, it started when the Rangers started encountering bigger and bigger groups of wildlings, and some climbing the wall trying to attack Castle Black. My uncle Benjen, the first ranger at the nights watch, rode south and convinced my uncle to rally a northern army and ride north” he looked only at the king as he told of the fighting. 

“The wildling numbered about 15 000, but didn’t fight like a regular army, using the terrain and circled us to ambush us often. I got my first taste of fighting when my division was ambushed on our way to reinforce the main camp. They fought hard and long, what was supposed to be a 3-moon long campaign ended being close to a year” he shuddered as if a frost came over him. “were they all defeated then?” Aegon asked “Yes, save the old men and women, every fighting man was killed, but the watch is still not strong enough to man every castle along the wall,” Jae said, sitting back in his chair. 

His mother sitting next to him gripped his hand “Hopefully it will be the last war you’re involved with, I could hardly sleep I was so worried about you” Jae place his hand over his mothers and smiled “Yes, I hope so too” The king looked pleased.

“It been a long day, Jae I’m afraid Daenerys has taken over your old chambers, but new ones have been provided to you,” the king said, and Jae simply answered “That’s alright, as long as there’s a bed I’m fine” he smiled. “Dany, would you show your nephew to his new chambers,” the king asked, she did not want to act as a servant to her nephew, but as Jae kissed his mother on her cheek and held his arm out to Dany, she couldn’t rage and refuse “Yes of course.”


	4. Walk and talk

Having the princess escorting him to his chambers, was a surprise to Jaehaerys. He looked to his mother who raised his eyebrows at him and gave him a look that said "Behave," so he smiled and embraced her before joining Daenerys.

The red keep was undoubtedly grand and served its purpose in both harboring the royal court and showcasing their power to the rest of the realm, but it lacked the warmth and feeling of calm he had come to associate with Winterfell. 

The keep had been built by Aegon the conquerer 300 years before and was often described as the dragons' den, figuratively of course, as no dragons had existed for several generations.

"It's been so long since I've walked these halls, still feels a little surreal," Jae said, trying to start a conversation with the very reserved princess. "It still feels the same though, the rough stone floors, the light through the windows, the wind flowing through the halls," the princess only gave him a small smile before her mask of indifference was back.

"I wonder why the sudden change in attitude from you, on the ride from the harbor you were all talk, and now you look like you would rather be anywhere else." He slowed them down to make the walk as long as possible, Ghost trodding past them, seemingly knowing where he was going. "I had to keep up appearances; the king wouldn't be happy if I ignored his son on his return home," was all she said, "hmm, seems to me we need to stick together. We're both new in this strange city, and everyone seems to give you a wide birth though I can't imagine why."

She turned to look at him then, "if I wanted to befriend a northern brute, I would have told you. And I thought you remembered the way you three siblings shunned me when we were younger, not lifting a finger when I was made to live in seclusion on that godforsaken island." 

Jae sighed at the hostility radiating off of his aunt but was determined not to let her words get under his skin, "This city isn't exactly a good place for children to grow up. The politics, the intrigue and never knowing when someone is being honest or just using you for their nefarious porpuses." He recognized some of the halls and rooms they walked through on their way to the royal apartments; the courtyard where he practiced with his sword, the stairwell down to the stables and the small council chambers.

Reaching the room, a large room with a large bed, a balcony, and a small seating area, much more decadent than his Winterfell or even his previous rooms when he was younger. "Are you sure this is the right room?" he asked as he threw his cloak and leaned his swordbelt on the desk, Ghost had already plopped down at the foot of the bed. a few seconds without a reply made him turn towards his aunt, who looked to have been staring at him, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment. "Y-yes, this is the room Rhaegar assigned to you" she answered before she hurried out of the room. He nearly collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

The knocking on the door shook him awake. The first sunlight of the morning was creeping in through the windows, the sounds of the city coming to life announcing the start of the day.  
"Your grace, the queen Lyanna, and Princess Rhaenys request your presence at breakfast," he heard from the door "I'll be right out," he cleared his throat and answered. He had fallen asleep in his travel clothes and felt clammy and tired, so he stripped and opened the chest which contained his clothes.

The hallway outside his chambers was cold, caused by the nightly chill brought on by the coming winter, Jae smiled and nodded to the guard who fell behind him on his walk to the dining room. The castle was quiet, the guards stationed throughout of course, but it seemed that the hustle and bustle of the royal council.  
His mother and sister both rose as he entered the room, a spacious one with a balcony and a large table in the middle of the room.

"Jae! Good morning" his mother said, and he bent down to kiss her on the cheek and hugged her, before doing the same to his sister. "Good morning you two," he answered, "Why on earth are you wearing a sword," Lyanna asked, "oh, I didn't think any of it," Jae said as they sat down to eat. "How was your first night back home, dear brother?" Rhaenys asked, a bright, infectious smile on her face.  
"I'm afraid I fell asleep as soon as our aunt had shown me to my room. The journey had taken a lot more out of me then I realized," Jae answered, reaching for the jug of water. "I suppose sea travel doesn't allow for the best rest," Lyanna chuckled, "No, It's not. But I'm grateful for the room, and sleep will come soon enough," Jae answered, "You are a prince, Jae" Rhaenys spoke, "you deserve it. and you're a war hero, the most prominent in the family next to father." 

Jae didn't feel like a hero, they things he had seen and done wasn't the typical heroic deeds they wrote songs about, then again nothing was, he supposed. The servants brought in their breakfast, different meats, fruits, and vegetables, and some of the servant girls smiled at Jae, "welcome back your grace" a brunette said, "thank you" he smiled at her, and she blushed.  
"Careful Jae, I don't think our father would take to kindly to hearing you are fraternizing with a servant girl, especially after the rumors," Rhaenys said with a smirk at him, "you know those rumors exaggerated. I still don't know who wrote those lies claiming I am some barbarian who bedded every girl I saw. Apologies for my crudeness mother," his mother shaking her head, "We know that, but rumors have a life of their own in here, so I'd stay careful for now." 

"You don't have to worry, as father revealed in the letter he sent me, he has started to look at marriages for all of us," Jae said while taking a swig of water. Rhae and his mother looking at each other quizzically, "you know about that?" his mother asked, "He hasn't told any of the others to my knowledge," Lyanna said, "He wrote it in the letter telling me to come home. He made it sound like he told everyone," he answered, looking at both of them and Rhaenys had a troubled look on her face. 

"Well, it seems we need to have a chat with our father, dear brother," Rhae said, leaning back in her chair, "I can't imagine what prospects he sees for us." Lyanna was quick to respond, "If one might speculate, the Tyrells are quite powerful and has a girl of age, her two brothers are also unmarried. The Lannister children Myrcella and Joffrey although there are some unsettling tales of them lately. Trystane Martell, Sansa, and Robb Stark. Quite the plethora of young heirs today." Jae felt a headache coming; he didn't know much about the southern ones, but Sansa was a naive girl, very nice but had grown up on her mother's skirts, Robb was the same to some extent.

The doors opened and Daenerys walked in, "good morning all," she said as she sat at the table. "Jae says Rhaegar is looking at marriage prospects for us," Rhae looked at Daenerys who frowned at the idea "he can try, I don't need some arrogant man trying to order me around," she answered. "I never said he was looking at anything, only that we would discuss it which might mean just me, not all of us," Jae clarified, not wanting to spoil his fathers plans more than he already had. 

"You kids don't have to worry; I doubt he will force anyone into anything. My best guess is that it will be Aegon and Jae this time around," Lyanna stated before turning back to her breakfast. "Where's father and Aegon anyway?," Jae asked, looking to his mother "They're probably down at the docks greeting some merchants from Essos," Rhae said, "Egg has been talking about it for some time." Daenerys chuckled, "Aegon has been spending less and less time with his studies as of late, only caring about swordplay and adventuring," she said, Rhae sighed and answered, "he's been under a lot of stress, he deserves some downtime."

"4 moons is a long downtime," Dany said, "even though it's years until his reign begins, the realms must see him as a capable ruler." Jae smiled at her "well said Daenerys," he said and looked at the other two, "from his letters, it seems he hasn't been very interested in the council meetings or his lessons for some time. I'm sure he'll put more effort in it soon," he pushed his plate away and stood, saying goodbye for now.

He made it to the door before he felt a hand grasping his elbow, he turned to see Dany looking up at him, "you should talk to Rhaegar about it, let him know we're aware of it." Jae didn't want to create turmoil after being home for less than a day, "I don't want it to seem like I'm vying for his position or sowing doubts about Aegon and I'm still getting my bearings here. But I will keep an eye on my brother." Jae finished and left the dining room.

Daenerys

Daenerys was growing restless, she had spent six moons in King's Landing and needed something to put her hands in. Rhaegar had assured her that her knowledge and skills at diplomatic issues wouldn't go to waste for long. She had been allowed to sit in on some council meetings, and accompanying her brother on small excursions to the crownlands and the reach.  
Although she wasn't a fan of her nephew, they all needed him to continue the work that Rhaegar had started, so when he opted out of his lessons and diplomatic trips it worried her. Maybe the return of Jae would ease things for Aegon who would have a brother to speak with, and it couldn't be comfortable being surrounded by women at all times.

Growing up with Viserys had been taxing, telling her lies about how the starks had manipulated themselves into the royal line, naming Ned Stark as the primary aggressor for the rebellion leaving out the horrible fates of Rickard and Brandon Stark.

Viserys had married Arianne Martell, a betrothal set shortly after his birth, and Daenerys was initially sad when he had left Dragonstone when she was 11 years old. Luckily she asked her brother about the lies the Viserys had told her, and Rhaegar told her the truth about how he and Lyanna married, which Lyanna and Ser Arthur Dayne confirmed.

She sat on the balcony in her room drinking wine, trying to calm her thoughts churning in her head, of the realm, of her family and the previous night when she had shown Jae to his room. An unexpected nervousness crept up shortly after they left the room, his attempts at a conversation answered rudely, her eyes raking over his body while he was settling in.

She needed to be wary of him because she couldn't allow him to get under her skin. It would give him power over her which he didn't deserve, however capable he turned out to be.  
She stood up and leaned against the railing, observing the guards patrolling, people conversing in the courtyard and Aegon, Rhaenys and Jae sitting around a table laughing and talking. "Just like old times," she thought, her heart dropping a little, remembering the way Aegon had told her to stay away from them during their childhood, as Viserys' lies and tantrums about Jae's and Lyanna's presence reached the children's ears. Aegon lumped Daenerys in with Viserys; "you and my uncle can stay away from us, your vile words have caused enough trouble strife." 

A knock on her door shifted her attention and was surprised when her brother was smiling at the other side, the grudges she held making it hard for them to have lengthy conversations.  
"Sister, I'm glad you're still up," he said, still smiling at her, "Yes, I was just sitting out on the balcony," she answered. She moved aside and let him enter, his eyes surveying the room. "I was hoping to speak to you, one sibling to another," Rhaegar asked with a humility she was not used too.

"Okay, what did you wish to discuss?," Daenerys asked, "My son's return has made me think a great deal of the last ten years. I stand by my decision to have you stay at Dragonstone, but I can see it has made you harbor some resentment." She felt her anger throbbing but kept it at bay for now as he continued, "I couldn't risk having four children growing up here after the rebellion, sometimes I still feel that people are plotting against us. Aegon and Jae were infants, and Rhaenys wasn't much older, so it was to protect you. I should have told you this sooner, but you were too young to understand." Rhaegar looked at her waiting for her to answer, and as she felt the sea wind caress her face, she sighed.

A breath she didn't know she was holding escaped her, "I understand your reasons, it doesn't change anything, but I thank you for finally telling me the truth." Rhaega nodded, "I understand that it will take time, and there is no rush," he gazed out over Blackwater bay, "you've spent some time now with Jae, what do you think?" he asked hesitantly, "I'm not sure, I haven't really paid attention to him," she answered. Not wanting to reveal how he had invaded her mind since she escorted him to her room the other day. "Well, then I'll tell you what lord Stark told me, that Jae had acquired both military experience, ruling experience and commands much respect amongst the northern houses. And he made friends with the Tullys and the Vale through lady Stark," Rhaegar spoke of his son with pride, "she married Ned Stark after the incident right?" Daenerys asked, and her brother nodded. "I hope he will be a good influence on Aegon, he seems a bit lost nowadays," he said, "Even though Stark told of Jae struggling with leaving the soldier life behind, trust issues, nightmares and such," he trailed off. 

Wondering what she was going to do with this situation, she asked, "that's a shame, but I can't see what that has to do with me," he sighed, "he needs support going forward, we're family, and our duty to the family can't be taken lightly. I have plans for all of you, and Aegon will be king eventually, and I will not have him be a failure, Jae holds the support of the north and will play a role there. And you're going to help him." Dany's eyes shot up, "I will not! I spent my life on a godless island, and I will not go north to freeze to death amongst the northern houses and their barbaric traditions!" 

"You have learned extensively about the realm and have in on many meetings with me, you both will help Aegon rule, and I never said you would be going north, not anytime soon. And I haven't heard of anyone being skinned alive up there for awhile," he said with a smirk. Daenerys sighed, "I guess there's a lot to do to improve in the north, vast areas of land are uninhabited, and there's probably a lot of resources to take advantage off up there," Rhaegar looked pleased by her words. 

He smiled as he stood and made his way to the door, "I only hope we all can put this behind us now and move forward. Before I forget, my children are down by the pools; they said you're welcome to join them," he said to her. She inclined her head and the door shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how this chapter turned out, a lot of spontaneous scenes that I felt were rushed. The following chapters will take longer, I have no expectation of everything to be perfect, but this writing-as-I-go style I've been doing is not wise in the end. Would love for tips in the comments on this. Thanks for all the positive response on this :)


	5. Love, the north and fighting

Jae, Aegon, and Rhaenys sat by the pools located just behind the red keep gardens, a place they were well acquainted with throughout their childhood, bathing and playing as kids do. Aegon and Rhaenys had apparently done this a lot, but Jae was still of a soldier’s mind. His days for so long had revolved around troop movements, battling the snow threatening to bury his tent.

To be sitting in late-summers evening chill with plenty of wine and food was making him uneasy, shifting in his chair. He had foregone his sword this time, to his sister’s great amusement, laughing while playfully hitting him, “The only thing you seem to be in danger of here, are the highborn ladies that have flocked since your return.” It had apparently not been only for his benefit, as many liege lords had arrived for the annual trade talks.

“And with those highborn ladies are some of the most powerful men in the realm, I can assure you these won’t be relaxing days for any of us. Having to grovel and beg at these lesser men’s feet shouldn’t be necessary at all,” Aegon said, “And keeping those ‘lesser men’ happy is what allows us to live in peace.” Rhaenys answered and as Jae was getting ready to but in she added, “at least here in the coddled south,” Jae looked down and smiled.  
“Have you had any thoughts on your future?” Rhae asked him, Jae huffed “After two and a half days? No, I can’t say that I have.” Aegon narrowed his eyes, “I would have thought a seat on the small council would suit you well, master of war comes to mind quickly,” he said, earning a sigh from his brother. “I have had enough of war for some time. Besides, I think it’s a little early to be putting a small council together,” he smiled, and Aegon shrugged.

A comfortable silence settled, the three siblings enjoying their first private time together in a decade. Jae’s mind was swirling, the north, the future, and his family; which reminded him of his conversation with his uncle before he went south. He studied his siblings and the way they were looking at each other like they were the only two people for miles, and that the world could explode around them, it wouldn’t matter. He cleared his throat, both suddenly aware of him, “so, how long has this been going on?” he asked. “What are you talking about?” Aegon asked, the tone of his voice betraying him. Rhaenys was quick to answer, “two years, it started on a trip to Dorne to visit mother.”

Jae furrowed his brow, rubbing his bearded chin in thought, “I was wondering if that look had gone away,” Rhaenys laughed. “What looks?” he looked up at his sister, “The look you used to get when you were younger, like you have the entire weight of the world placed across your shoulder, your thinking face,” Rhae said, “I don’t think I have to tell you how unwise this is? Seeing as we all may find ourselves married on opposite corners of the realm come next year,” Jae took a long drink of wine, “and although our family has practiced sibling marriages before, the realms recent memory of it will not be favorable,” their grandfather didn’t need mentioning.

“And to be blunt, there are several more practical matches for you than to Rhaenys, the Tyrell girl and Sansa Stark comes to mind” Jae finished. Both of his siblings looked disappointed, “I had hoped you were with us on this, your support would mean a lot,” Aegon looked particularly angry, “you do have my support, but this isn’t just about us. All three of us are more than ourselves, you know this better than I do,” Jae sighed, “and this will only bring conflict and trouble for our family. Who else knows?” Jae asked, “Daenerys saw us a few months ago, but hasn’t mentioned it,” Rhaenys told him.

Rhaenys and Aegon looked distraught, apparently hoping for their brother's support. Aegon stood abruptly and left. “I should go after him, I know you’re just trying to help,” she hugged him and ran after her brother.

He sat at the table a while after, determined not to let the wine they had dragged with them go to waste. He was used to stronger ale and didn’t think the wine was going to affect him. Himself, Theon and Robb had often gone into Wintertown to drink at the taverns.

He took a long drink, and as he turned the goblet upside down, he saw a person framed in silver moving towards him. “So this is what you invited me to?” Daenerys Targaryen asked. Jae looked up at the girl standing with her arms crossed before her, and he tried not to notice how it pushed her breasts up slightly. “Yes, I thought it might be better than being stowed away in your room all night. Granted, we would have been four but Aegon and Rhaenys-“ he paused, “they retired early, something about duties early in the morning.” 

“Yes, I’m sure that’s the reason,” Daenerys’ brow furrowed, “not at all the fact that they have been very intimate at least for a few months.” When he didn’t answer she snorted, “I assume you gave them your blessing, given how close you three are,” Jae’s jaw tightened “I gave them neither support nor scorn, I simply said it might be dangerous. It seems Aegon took it the wrong way,” he answered, “which is more than what you gave from what I hear,” she walked around the table and crowded him, “I have no interest in what they do, neither of them will get what they want so it doesn’t matter. Margaery Tyrell or Sansa Stark will marry Aegon, and either Willas or Loras Tyrell, Robb Stark or Quentyn Martell will marry Rhaenys. What they do until then is their own business.” 

She made to leave until Jae called out, “Which is what I told them, nearly, in fewer words, so we’re on the same page here,” he said, hoping to douse the flames inside her for the time being. His gaze on her was intense until he found himself melting in her violet eyes, he shook his head blaming the wine clouding his judgment.

“Take a walk with me,” she said, it sounded more like an order than a question, “that is, if you can walk,” she smirked. “It’ll take more than a little wine to keep me seated,” Jae said as he stood, once again towering over her. 

Jae whistled and his dire wolf was at his side, Daenerys taking a step back from Ghost when she saw him, “you let it go free? What if he attacks someone?” she didn’t take her eyes off the albino wolf, “he’s as harmless as they come, he doesn’t attack unless threatened.” He leaned down and whispered in the wolfs ear, who sauntered over to Daenerys and licked her hand, “see, he likes you,” she huffed and started walking.

After some time in silence, he was starting to get annoyed as they walked along the edge of one of the pools. He had tried to start somewhat of a conversation, but Dany was short and cold, “well, this has been a most pleasant walk, but I can hear my bed calling me, good night princess.” Jae was about to leave when Daenerys spoke, “I haven’t granted you leave, nephew,” she said with a smirk, “granted me leave?” he asked, “and what would you do to make me stay? Your guards aren’t here, and I outrank you,” he said, moving closer to her making her take a step back, “I only meant, I don’t want you to leave yet,” she said meekly. She tried to take a step to the side of him, but she stepped on her dress and nearly fell into the pool. Jae’s quick reflexes helped him grab her wrist just as she was about to fall headfirst into the pool.

He pulled her up, and she fell against him, clutching at his cloak, looking quite startled. “Th-thank you, that could have been embarrassing,” he smiled down at her, “maybe the water would do you good, seems you’re in need of a cool-down,” she looked down and tried to hide her amusement, “very funny,” she said shaking her head. They moved away from the pool, “now, what did you want to speak to me about?” he asked, “I wanted to ask you of the north,” she asked hesitantly, “hm, what spurred this on?” she bit her lower lip. “I’m learning about the realm, and you lived in the north for nearly ten years, seems you’re a good enough source of information,” she answered. He thought about her question for a minute, “It’s a vast country, scarcely populated; mostly farmers, hunters and tree cutters. Their armies are infantries, some of the larger houses provide mounted soldiers, no navy though, despite two large coastlines. House Manderly, Bolton, Umber and Karstark are controls other smaller areas while house Stark rules as wardens of the north, the current one being my uncle, Ned Stark.”

He rattled off the information he had accumulated over the last ten years, talking for a long time about the norms, traditions, and wildlife, letting out a long breath. His aunt was digesting the information, simply saying, “The boltons creeps me out, Roose Bolton and his sons visited last year, maybe some of the most disturbing men I’ve met. Rhaegar even said Roose wanted me to marry his son, Domeric I think his name was,” she shuddered as if saying their names brought along an icy wind.  
“I know what you mean; they gave me the chills nearly every time I met them,” Jae revealed. Nearly everyone had heard about the Boltons of old who used to skin people alive and using it as coats, and their general weird and cold behavior weren’t earning them the best reputation even to this day. “Can’t say I would have anyone marry into that house, his bastard son Ramsey has a horrid reputation,” she said, her brow furrowed, “You’re right, Lord Stark nearly banished him from Winterfell after he made crude advances towards Sansa,” Jae explained.

“Are you close with the Stark children?” she asked, “yes, Robb and I got along well, same with Arya and Sansa, even though Sansa could be a little naïve and has a romanticized view of life here in the capital.” Daenerys seemed eager to know of the norths dynamics and traditions, Jae thought to himself, “did my answers satisfy you?” he asked, she looked tired, “Yes, very much. I’m glad you didn’t stay idle in your years up north,” he sighed, “little time to stay idle when fighting a war in a frozen wasteland,” he wondered if anyone down south would ever take the war against the wildlings seriously. “Hmm, maybe one day I’ll see these frozen wastelands for myself, does the snow ever go away?” Dany asked, not able to stifle her yawn, “I don’t think the lands beyond the wall are the place for little princesses,” he said with a smirk. 

“Come to the training yard tomorrow morning, and I’ll show you what this ‘little princess’ can do,” her eyes narrowing as she stepped closer to him, her arms crossed.  
She only reached his chin and had to crane her head back to look him in the eye, he studied her face and took in every perfect feature for the first time. Her eyes were a pure lilac, making her look positively alien. Rhaenys and Aegon had a deeper shade than Daenerys, and he had grown used to their features, and even after ten years apart he knew them instantly. Daenerys had probably the same shade of silver hair as his brother, but where his hair looked like thin, dry grass, Dany’s were like a silver waterfall. Her voice brought him back to the surface, “well? Will you grace us with your presence tomorrow, o’ great warrior,” she asked, “I’d have to think about it. Wouldn’t do well for my reputation as a northern brute if I lost to a girl, would it?” he answered, remembering her words from their previous conversation. “But maybe I’ll come and watch, have you ever fought anyone other than Ser Barristan?” he asked, “No,” she looked positively embarrassed by her admission. “The other kingsguard say that Ser Barristan is enough of a teacher, and Aegon has hardly picked up a sword in the time I’ve been here,” she went to lean against the railing, “hm, if you want to learn, just fighting one man will make you overconfident. Also, Ser Barristan wouldn’t want to harm a hair on your head.”

“And you would?” she asked and raised her brow at him, “no, but any training with weapons have the potential for even the smallest injuries You don’t seem like you have had many scrapes or bruises,” he wondered if he had offended her when she turned, and the fire in her eyes would cower anyone despite her size. “Then I’ll expect you to take care and interest in your aunt’s training; it may serve you well in the future.” She didn’t give him an opportunity to answer before she sauntered back inside, the future he thought, would perhaps be more interesting than he had first thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and tips are welcome! :)


	6. Advances and sparring

The early morning light was warm, but Daenerys knew that the first winter cold would hit her as soon as she stepped outside. The meeting with Rhaegar had lit a fire in her belly. She always craved validation and power, and maybe the role as the crown's representative with Jaehaerys Targaryen wasn't what she had envisioned, but the possibilities for success were even more apparent after her talk with Jae last night.

She hadn't thought about the military aspects lackings of the north, the lack of a navy, and a significant cavalry was unusual, and the from what she knew of the Winterfell heir, and what Jae told her he wouldn't be too difficult to bend to her will. In the end, all men wanted the same thing, and if he acted in her interests in hopes of finding her in his bed, it didn't matter.

Jae was a wild card in that respect; she didn't know whether he was entirely loyal to the family after nine years in the north and if he could make decisions that would benefit the crown over the north, he seemed like the honorable sort, which could make things difficult. Rhaegar had been vague in the description of the way they would be working together. If he meant for Jae to marry a northern girl and live there, or if she would marry Robb and move to Winterfell. She snorted at the thought; dragons didn't mate well with others, and she would not go north to be a subservient northern wife. No, Robb Stark, however handsome and kind wouldn't be an attractive marriage prospect. Another name crossed off her 'list.' 

The clang and noise of swords coming from the courtyard woke her up completely. She pulled off her nightgown and felt goosebumps form on her body, what she wouldn't do for a cloak like Jae wore when he arrived. She walked over to her dresser. She had a sparring outfit; simple boots, leather pants, and a white tunic but the weather didn't permit for that, so she had to go for warmer clothes, so she threw a fur-lined leather jacket on before picking her sword off the rack in her room. She opened the door and found her handmaiden waiting with her breakfast, as she'd instructed the night before.

Ever since she witnessed the soldiers train or the king's guard train, she knew she had to do it. Whether it was a young girl's rebellious nature or something else, she didn't know or care. She went straight to her brother, "Brother, do you have a moment?"

"For you, sister, always," he looked up from his papers, "I want to learn how to fight." The look of surprise on his face was apparent, his eyebrows raised and a slight smile on his face. "Why do you need to learn? You'll never be unsafe as long as I live," he asked, "It could be useful," Dany answered. He didn't look convinced, "That's not a good reason though, while you live here there will be guards at every turn, and it's not like you'll march with the army to battle." She weighed his words and her own before answering, "I won't be here forever though. Aegon is the heir to the throne, and both Rhaenys and I will probably marry and move somewhere a lot less safe than here. I want to be able to defend myself, instead of depending on others to do it."

Rhaegar listened intently, got up from his desk and stood before her, "I'll speak with Ser Barristan, and have him seek you out," she sighed in relief, "thank you, brother." He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder, "I still remember when I went to Dragonstone to see you for the first time. Our mother was so suspicious of the capital, and I was up to my neck in trying to fix this city after my father died." He had never talked about this with her before, "when Jae was nearly three, we went to visit you, and we loved you from the moment we saw you."

"Jae was with you?" she asked, "yes, and he loved you, he stayed by your side most of the time. And he often commented on how lovely your eyes looked. It helped in endearing him with your mother, who treated you both as her own by the end of our stay there." She didn't know this but settled on the fact that it is the behavior of children, not meaning anything more.

"Wait here; I'll send for Ser Barristan at once," Rhaegar said, he seemed very excited. "O-okay," she answered, a bit taken back with his eagerness. She grabbed a book from Rhaegar's desk and studied it. It was a book about their lineage, with depictions and descriptions of their character all the way back to Aegon the conqueror and his sister wives. Her favorite was Visenya, a warrior queen, feared and revered by the realm, but she had to marry her brother, something she could never see for herself. She cared for Rhaegar; he was the king, her brother, and head of the house but she scrunched her nose at the thought of sleeping with him.

And Viserys was a whole other matter. He cared for her and was a good enough brother until she was about 13 years old, then he slowly began to resent her and avoid her. In the end, he had left for Dorne to marry the Martell girl, and Daenerys couldn't help but feel relieved for herself and sorry for his betrothed.

She flipped through the book mindlessly until she reached her great-great uncle Aemon, who is serving as maester at the night's watch. He had been sent to the citadel at the age of nine by his grand-father, Daeron II; reason being that too many heirs could be dangerous. He finished his training at age 19 and chose to serve at dragonstone, where he served until his eldest brother, Prince Daeron, died of the pox.

The council of 233 AC, wanted to give the crown to him, which he quietly refused, ceding rule to his younger brother, Aegon V. The door opened and closed, but she was too engrossed in the book. "Who are you reading about, Dany?" Rhaegar asked, "our great-great uncle Aemon of the night's watch" she couldn't imagine the chaos when Prince Daeron died, leaving two brothers to potentially quarrel of the throne, which only elevated Aemon in her opinion. "Yes, his is a fascinating tale for sure," he stated, "why did he refuse the throne," she asked, "he didn't want it. And if I remember correctly, the book states he was afraid he was vulnerable to a plot against his brother and left to join the night's watch."

She nodded, reading the same thing in the book. "If you want to know more about Uncle Aemon, your nephew Jaehaerys has spent a lot of time with him up north," she looked up at her brother, "What is a prince doing at the wall?" she asked, "is he taking the oath as well?" Rhaegar smirked, "no no, he joined his uncle and the northern army beyond the wall fighting the wildlings."

He was probably lounging on the wall while the army was fighting, she surmised. "Dany, Ser Barristan and I spoke a little of your request, and we have some ideas for you," she looked up at the tall knight and was eager to start her training.

She was very proud of her sword and admired the craftsmanship, something she often did. It was a long, slender two-handed sword, which fit her build and height. The hilt had valyrian inscriptions along the crossguard, and the grip was a light-brown color, made from the tusks of a sea lion. The detail she like the most was the pommel, a ring; hollow in the middle with red dragons carved along the edge. It weighed very little as she strapped it over her back, and made her way to the training grounds.

The braziers was an often sight in the hallways of the red keep these days. The noblemen and women at the royal court had begun to dress in thicker, wool dresses but some still clung to the silk summer dresses. She figured she must look entirely out of place in her leather outfit and sword on her back.

With all the activity due to the trade talks, many of the liege lords had come to the capital and had also brought their sons and daughters, evidently in hopes of securing the best marriage prospect. She knew that she, fortunately, was not the most enticing candidate, that honor fell to her nephews and niece.

Aegon and Rhaenys were continually entertaining someone or other, who only saw them for their titles, regardless of their personality. What if they turned out to be cruel? Sadistic or even mad? 'the mad king's daughter' was a nickname she knew people used behind her back, ever since she started demanding and wanting to take part. People mistook her ambition for a desperate hunger for power, and many lords were hesitant of pursuing her.

One who was not afraid to court her was Quentyn Martell, a stocky, arrogant man who for some reason saw himself worthy of her attention. "Princess! You look quite the warrior this morning," he said, laced with sarcasm. "Thank you, my lord. I'm just on my way to the training grounds to train." his eyes widened, "surely a princess doesn't need to learn such things," he chuckled. If anything she was used to these sort of comments, "yes, now if you'll excuse me," she tried to move around him, but he crowded her against a corner, "wait a minute, your grace. I wanted to hear if you had given my proposal any more thought," he had an annoyingly hopeful look in his eyes. "As I've told you, I'm not looking for any marriage betrothals at the moment. Besides, Viserys is already tied to house Martell with Lady Arianne, so it doesn't provide any new alliances," she said as cooly as she could. "I've always thought there's a mutual attraction between us, and now we can do as we like," he said smiling, she decided to humor him, "what do you mean, do as we want?"

"My father spoke to your brother and permitted us to marry. It was one of the first things I asked him to bring up," he said. "I'm afraid I still don't want to marry you, my lord. I have other arrangements which will keep me occupied," she said, and now he looked quite angry with her, "Your brother already agreed to it, your grace. You'll be mine by the end of the week." She realized how alone they were, many of the lords and ladies had gone off to do their duties. Her anger flared, "I, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen haven't agreed to anything, and I'd rather marry my horse before I'd let you anywhere near me again." She tried to move again, but now he gripped her arm, unable to reach her sword, "let me go, now," he seemed to enjoy it, she thought.

Suddenly he was yanked backward, landing on his back. Quentyn rushed up to meet his assailant but stopped on his track when he saw who it was. The king's secondborn son had placed himself between herself and the Martell boy. "The princess asked you to let her go," Jaehaerys glared at him. She stepped up to stand beside him, "I suggest you leave now and hope the Princess doesn't have you thrown out of the keep for your behavior." Quentyn didn't leave though, "your father agreed to the marriage, it will happen," he glared at the taller man. "I spoke with my brother last night, and he mentioned nothing of the sort. He's always given me the freedom to choose my husband, and until I hear otherwise, that won't change. Shall we leave, nephew?" she ignored Quentyn and looked up at Jae, "yes, with pleasure, Princess" and hooked her arm in his, leaving the Martell boy behind.

"What an insufferable man," Jae said once out of earshot. "You don't know the half of it. He's been trying to get me to marry him for some time now; it's been quite vexing, I tell you," she said, "yes, you looked like you could cut him down where you stood," he laughed, "I could, had he not gripped my sword arm I would have drawn it." He hummed in thought, "sounds like you need a dagger," he suggested, not a bad idea. She grabbed him by the elbow and turned him towards her, "Thank you for what you did back there, Jae. I shudder to think of what would have happened if you hadn't come," she said, "It's nothing, I know I wasn't the best at making you feel included when we were younger, so I'm happy to help, Dany," he said, smiling at her. She reached up and pulled him down into a hug, liking the feeling of his arms around her.

He let her go, and his eyes went over Dany's shoulder. "That's a beautiful sword," he said, "thank you," she pulled it out and held it out to him, "what do the inscriptions say?" she smirked at him, "Are you telling me that prince Jaehaerys Targaryen can't read valyrian?." He looked away and scratched the nape of his neck, "The maester in Winterfell didn't know valyrian, so I forgot," he offered, almost apologizing. "Qana hae iā qilōny! nēdenka hae perzys! That will be your first task to translate," she said. He smiled and shook his head, "Does it have a name?" She hadn't thought about it, "does it need one?" he raised his brows, "They say all the good ones have names, mine is called Longclaw," she looked down to the hilt of his sword, "well, then i have a suggestion, se zaldrīzes's ātsio, the dragons tooth."

"I like it," he said," She looked at him fully now, his hair braided like his father used to wear it, and his red and dark blue doublet made him look like the noblemen who lived at her brother's court. He noticed her eyes roaming over him, "Is my outfit not good enough?" he asked, "you look like a fool." He smirked, "really? Lady Tyrell said I looked handsome," He righted doublet in annoyance, "well, if one likes handsome fools," she laughed and continued to the training ground.

The training grounds were clearing when they arrived. The only ones there was Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Barristan Selmy, and Ser Jaime Lannister. Jae unhooked his swordbelt and placed against the rack, but didn't take training sword from the rack, but went to the water basin to splash water in his face, despite the cold and not even started. Ser Arthur went over to him and spoke with him. "What are they talking about, Ser Barristan?" she asked, "I'm not sure your grace, I'm sure it's nothing," the white-haired knight answered. Jae and Ser Arthur hugged and each grabbed a sword off the rack, Jae's hesitation easing with each swing.

 

She was only used to train with Ser Barristan and suspected the sword of the morning, and the kingslayer's presence was Jae's doing. "Please, dispense with the titles when we're here. It'll make it easier." Ser Barristan looked curiously at his fellow knights, but they all complied. 

Dany paired off with Ser Barristan and Jae alternated with Arthus and Jaime, going back and forth. Jae's skill was obvious, and he and Ser Jaime matched each other blow for blow, step for step. Dany was drilling her footwork, trying to keep up with her teacher and remembering which strike combined best with a particular action and keeping her eyes on her opponent soon became exhausting. She heard Jae curse as Arthur had his sword at his throat once again, "I wonder if you're the god's favorite swordsman. I can't find another explanation as to why you keep besting me," he said, making the other man laugh, "Perhaps when I'm old and grey you can," Arthur smirked at the young prince.

The three men started watching her move with Ser Barristan, "Hm, maybe I'll have to fight Daenerys, if nothing else but to boost my confidence," she heard him say, surprised he would say such a thing. She clashed swords with Ser Barristan a while longer, her nephew now sitting in a chair observing her. He had stripped off his doublet, now hanging on the chair behind him in favor of a simple white shirt. The braids she decided she didn't like had fallen out, and his usual bun was back.

Just as she parried a strike, and lifted her sword to counter, he ducked under her attack and held his blunted sword to her neck. Irritated that she let Jae distract her, she nodded at her trainer. A guard came into the yard and told the kingsguard that their king needed them. "Do you need us to send guards for your protection?" he asked her, "no, ser, I'm sure we'll be fine." The knight bowed and hurried after his colleagues.

"What now?" Jaehaerys asked her, she hummed and walked over to the sword rack, reaching for his sword. It was lighter than she expected, but she wondered if she would be able to lift it. He grabbed her sword and drew it from its scabbard, swung it around easily which made up her mind. She grabbed the hilt and pulled, the blade coming into view, but its length was causing her trouble.

He came up to her, and she wondered if he would take it from her, in anger that she'd dared touch his sword. But he leveled it out, making it easier to draw. She held it straight as well as she could, looking at the strange pattern of the steel, "this is not ordinary steel is it?" she surmised, "no, it's valyrian steel. The lord commander of the night's watch Jeor Mormont awarded it to me." He held the blade in his hands, allowing her to study it further, "is it not custom to give it to one's son?" she asked him, "yes, but his son Ser Jorah Mormont, was caught dealing in slavery but fled to Essos before my uncle could execute him."

"If I could, I'd rid Essos of slavery, a disgusting practice," she twisted the leather of longsclaw's hilt in anger. He handed her sword back to her as he slid his own back in its sheath and grabbed a training sword again. "Let's see what you've got, princess."

He was irritating her on purpose now, but she still let it get to her and tried to fight him with long, stiff strikes. Jae predicted her well, and parried, deflected or moved out of the way of her swings. "Why are you fighting like Ser Barristan? He has the size and strength to defeat most opponents; you do not. Use your speed and size to your advantage, and think of different angles."

She usually didn't accept men talking to her in such a tone, but when she took his advice to use, she had more success, forcing Jae to move around more to avoid her strikes and odd-angled attacks. She noticed him lower his sword and immediately raised to strike. He sidestepped and struck her wrist, making her sword drop to the ground, then caught both her wrists in his grip and held them over her head.

"Don't lunge towards a bigger opponent," he released her, smiled "or in your case, don't lunge against an opponent," smirking at her. "Be as smug as you want; I'll have you on your back soon enough," she said and went as red as a summer sunset thinking of what she just said. Jae seemed unmoved by her potentially misread comment. "We'll see, you have to move better before that happens," he answered.

A heavy silence followed, both righting themselves before standing across from one another. Dany cleared throat, "where's ghost?" she asked, "I'm not sure, probably out scaring stroppy princesses," he answered, and before she could ask him what he meant, a loud bark from behind her, startling her. She turned around and went to her knees, caressing and stroking the wolfs head, "that was not nice, little wolf. How big will he get, nephew?" he sat beside her, and the wolf jumped in his lap, "I'm not sure, the books in the Winterfell library documented some big as horses, but nothing certain." She raised her eyebrows, a wolf as big as a horse would be magnificent and troublesome.

Ghost darted between them while they sat there, running around before settling in Dany's lap, "I think he likes you," Jae said, "I admit I was wrong about him, I thought he was a dangerous beast, but in reality, he's just a cuddly white puppy." Ghost licked her face, making her laugh, "you're spoiling him, he's supposed to be fearful and scary, not a lovesick lapdog," Jae huffed, "nonsense," Dany did agree that the direwolf would look scary to others, "do you mind if I keep him with me today? It would help me feel safe after what happened this morning with Quentyn," Jae looked down at ghost then up at her again, "If you can get him to follow you, that would be okay I guess," he answered. 

She whispered to the wolf to follow her, then stood, and Ghost was trotting at her side, "Seems like he will, see you later nephew," smirking at him and walked out of the training ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the best chapter so far! :) I also apologize for getting lost in my ideas rather than focusing on the this and Illusion of Freedom x) I currently have about 4-5 starts written down :) so there's no shortage of possibilities :P If you want to know what I envisioned Dany's sword appearance; google Ciri's sword from Witcher 3 :)


	7. Marriage and war.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids discuss marriage, and Rhaegar contemplates war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, this chapter kicked my ass! writers block and general unhappiness with how it turned out stifled me. I actually wrote a full chapter a few weeks ago, which then became chapter 9 or 10 due to it feeling rushed and had a bit of a time jump leaving out a lot. Let me know if there are any grammar mistakes here.
> 
> Thank you all for the support during the grammarly fail I went through x) Luckily I recovered everything, which was about 21k words spread over 8-9 documents.

Birthright. A questionable way to earn a position, if that's a fitting way to describe it as you have no say in the matter. In some ways, Jaehaerys pitied his brother Aegon, who had his whole life planned out for him; he would ascend to the throne when their father passed, ruling a continent of seven kingdoms, and he would marry some beautiful girl. Her only purpose would be to give him sons; it didn't exactly create the best grounds for a stable, loving relationship.

"Can you imagine it?" Aegon exclaimed, "marrying someone for the sole purpose of birthing heirs, creating alliances and fulfilling some old favors!" They'd been discussing this for thirty minutes, both Daenerys and Rhaenys seemed annoyed at Aegon for pressuring a topic they'd been avoiding for weeks now, Jae had politely stayed silent throughout, watching Ghost alternate between Dany and Rhea's lap. "It's been like this since before your namesake unified Westeros. We all must ensure that our house prospers," Dany said, and Jae nodded in agreement, "what do you think brother? Wouldn't you want to choose who you marry rather than have it dictated?" Aegon asked.

"I'm not sure. Can't say I have given it much thought other than I hope it's a nice, reasonable girl," he replied, his sister smiling at him. "I'm sure father wouldn't marry you to a complete nightmare, your mother wouldn't allow it!" they chuckled at the thought of Lyanna sizing up whoever is chosen for her son. "I can't imagine anyone meeting Lya's approval for her little boy," Dany teased, as Ghost lay his head on her shoulder, "Ha, I reckon that's a good thing, and I suspect she'd do the same to you," he replied.

"Where's father," Aegon asked, Jae was quick to answer him, "he's in the throne room. Rumour has it that Quentyn might show up." Daenerys looked at him, "why? What on earth would make him go directly to the king after what he did?" Rhaenys chuckled, "I can't believe that idiot tried to force himself on you. Luckily your nephew came to the rescue," Daenerys looked annoyed at her niece, "I didn't need him to save me, Quentyn had captured my sword hand so I couldn't reach for it," she huffed, "of course we know that Dany, Rhae's just teasing. The look in your eyes when I pulled him of you wasn't one of fear," Jae said. "I'm going to see about my tasks for the day; maybe the Riverlands have finally given us a word of their arrival time," Dany huffed and exited the room.

Jae sighed, "she's quick to anger and still cold towards us. Both Aegon and I have moved on from those childish fights we used to have, why can't she?" Rhae said, "From what I understand she grew up mostly alone aside from Viserys, and I don't remember him as the most pleasant to be around. She'll come around. She opens up once in her comfort zone; she'll come around" he said, "Jae, we need to stand together, the four of us represent the future of our line. We can't afford even one possibility for our enemies to use against us," Rhaenys said.

Jae nodded, "I'll see what I can do." "Is it important that she warms to you?" Aegon asked, "I'm just looking out for her; she doesn't seem to have many allies here," he answered with a pointed look at both of them. Aegon rolled his eyes but came of it when Rhae whacked his shoulder, "ow," he whined, "we'll be better to her, brother," she said.

Jae walked to the throne room, observing the many people inside as his father held an audience for the small folk, a weird and demeaning term, he thought. He spotted Daenerys up on the raised area and walked towards her, the people moving aside for him weirdly. "Daenerys," he greeted, grabbing her attention, "prince," she answered, "please, use my name, I'm likely to forget it while I stay here." She chuckled at his comment, even if he hadn't meant to be funny, he took it as a good sign and smiled in return. "Anything exciting going on?" he asked her, "no, a few land disputes, a rapist sent to the wall and a few houses asking for a marriage betrothal for Aegon," she answered. "Which houses?" he leaned in and whispered, "Tyrell and Lannister, Lady Margaery and Myrcella respectively," she answered.

Aegon wouldn't be happy about that, even if both were nice girls, he'd set his sights on Rhaenys. But nothing indicated that Rhaegar was considering a sibling marriage, especially after how his parents' marriage turned out.

"None for you? Perhaps the rumors of your stubbornness are spreading," he hoped she didn't take his teasing the wrong way, "I don't remember hearing any requests for you either. You'll be Jaehaerys the unmarried, I reckon," the toothy grin on her face made her look beautiful, and her violet eyes fiery and full of mirth. "Very well, I do not need a wife I never see, whose only interest is gossip and needlework," he said, making her laugh, "And I do not need a man whose only need for me is in his bed or as an arm ornament," he huffed in agreement.

He looked back at his father, who was trying to mediate a quarrel between two farmers regarding ruined land, "I will send someone to assess the damages and figure out what happened, that will be all," he said. He looked out over the crowd gathered in the throne room, a vast variety of people hoping to steal a glance of the king or gain favor with members of the council or the royal family. In truth, the whole affair was quite dull, and he wondered how anyone got anything done when they spent their time in here. "Please, will the next audience step forward," called Rhaegars hand Jon Connington, and a man dressed in foreign armor knelt before the throne.

"King Rhaegar, honored court. I come seeking aid against the pirates that are raiding my homeland," the soldier said, his voice firm and strong. "What is your name, and where are you from?" Rhaegar asked. "My name is Malhar Raa, your grace, and I come from the summer islands," he answered.

"The summer islands? Can you not seek aid from Volantis or the other free cities?" Connington asked. Malhar nodded, "That is where I sailed from, my lord. I sailed all the way to Slavers Bay, stopping in every city from Mereen to Volantis, but none offered."

Jae's pulse was quickening. He'd seen a war in snow and cold, but never in sand and warmth, or even at sea, "I suspect you offer terms?"

"Yes, your grace, in return for your help, we will establish preferential trading routes with your kingdoms, and allow safe passage between our lands for those who wish it." the summer islander offered. The king looked to his best friend and advisor, "We will discuss this further in private. Come to my study tomorrow afternoon, and I will have an answer for you." Malhar bowed and left, looking a little more at ease.

"What's that look?" Daenerys asked him, having stayed silent until now, "what do you mean?" he asked. 

"You have this determined look on your face, the change is a little unnerving," she furrowed her brow when curious, he learned.

"I just heard something interesting. Trade and opportunities seem like a good reason to rid the summer island of some pirates," he answered. Daenerys shook her head at him.

"Arrogant words, nephew. Why are you men always so eager to run off to be a hero? Your father did it at the trident, you in the north," she sighed. "It's not arrogance; it's confidence. And if not for those so-called 'heroics,' we wouldn't be standing here today, I reckon." Daenerys didn't look convinced, "There are better ways to handle things then killing each other." Jae chuckled, "says the girl I'm training to use a sword, but it sounds like you've been talking to Tyrion," she scowled at him, "Tyrion is a friend and offers advice. And we're sparring; Ser Barristan is training me."

"Tyrion enjoys talking," he calmly stated, "we all enjoy what we're good at," his aunt retorted, "I don't." Daenerys looked at him curiously, "well, he advocates diplomacy above killing." He nearly laughed at her, but held back, "I'd like to see Tyrion try to be a diplomate with the wildlings." 

The doors swung open, and Dany turned her head towards it, "oh gods." Jae then wondered who it could be and frowned when he saw the man walking through the door. The rotund man walked with as much confidence he could muster towards the throne. "Prince Doran's second son, Quentyn Martell your grace."

The king's eyes immediately found his sister and nodded towards her. "Approach, my lord," he called out, and Quentyn stopped a few paces from the kingsguard line. "Why have you come?" Rhaegar asked. "I came to ask you to reconsider, your grace," he said. "Reconsider what exactly?"

"My request for your sister's hand, your grace." The tremble in his voice didn't shine with confidence, Jae thought to himself. As I told your father this morning, I have given my sister permission to choose her husband. And it seems she turned down your request the other day." Rhaegars jaw was twitching, clearly trying to keep himself from exploding on the boy.

"I realize my behavior was uncalled for, I only ask for the chance to prove myself," Quentyn answered. Daenerys looked at Jae and looped her arm at his elbow, "come down with me," she said.

"It's not me you should be speaking with," the king waved him off, "your grace, wait a moment," Dany called out as they neared the throne. Rhaegar looked at his sister and son approaching, "sister, my son, the court welcomes you." Jae bowed his head and joined Dany next to the throne, both hands resting on the pommel of his sword.

Dany directed her gaze to the kneeling Dornishman in front of her, "so, you want me to marry you?" she asked, "yes, very much so, your grace." Dany clasped her hands in front of her, "why?" the question seemed to stump the man, "what do you mean? You're the most beautiful woman I know, and you're smart and capable," Quentyn answered her.

"Is that all? You hardly know me, I barely know you. I am the sister of the king; you are the spare heir. If the only reason you have is my looks, you shouldn't have asked in the first place." she said with a poise Jae hadn't seen from her before.

Quentyn sighed. "Did you mean what you said? I'd be yours no matter what?" Dany asked, fists clenched, and Quentyn took a step back. Rhaegar stood up from his throne and stared him down, "You are not permitted to go near my sister again, lord Quentyn, and I suggest you leave for home at first light tomorrow. Inform your father of my decision and explain why. If he has any questions, I'm happy to answer them."

Jae looked around the scene in front of him. Rhaegar was standing next to Daenerys, both staring daggers at Quentyn who bowed and left the room. He suddenly felt out of place, caught between two worlds. He'd been a soldier as long as he had been a prince living in Kings Landing, yet he didn't feel part of either world. Daenerys, Aegon, and Rhaenys looked and acted the part. Their violet eyes and similar features identifying them as the royal family, but Jae had none of these. His Stark look with his dark features and grey eyes, made him stand out like a sore thumb in a royal family which has thought hard to cling to their valyrian roots.

His father smiled at him, and Jae forced a smile back. The king's eyes moved beyond him, and Jae turned to see a guard headed towards him who leaned in, "the queen would like to you see you, my prince," he said, "now?" the guard nodded.

As the guard moved away, the king and Daenerys walked over, "what did Jorros want?" he asked. "My mother asked for me," Daenerys opened her mouth to speak, but Jae cut her off, "he didn't say why," Jae said, seemingly satisfying Daenerys' curiosity. "Is she still avoiding the throne room?" Jae asked his father, "yes, though I can't blame her. We were both wary of entering the room for a while after the rebellion." Rhaegar shuddered, "spending time in the room where both her father and brother were murdered doesn't appeal to her. I've considered placing some sort of memorial for them but I haven't spoken to Lya about it." Jae smiled at the thought, Ned's stories of his strong father and wild brother was always entertaining, "I think she would love that, father. I'll support it."

A solemn silence spread amongst them and those who heard, "I shouldn't have mentioned anything" Rhaegar huffed, but Jae held his hand up, "it's alright, you avenged them both. I'll go see what mother wants, I don't suppose she's become less impatient over the years," his father smiled, "no, she certainly hasn't."


	8. Talking and spying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must apologize for my lack of frequency of updates :P after counting, I currently have ten started fics :O But don't worry, I have things under control :)

Daenerys swung her sword against Ser Barristan's strike, parrying it and moved to counter but her opponent blocked it easily, "you grit your teeth before lunging, and your gaze always goes to the place you'll strike next. Being too predictable will be the end of you, Daenerys," Ser Barristan said. Feeling too out of breath to answer, she could only nod, "thank you, I know my brother isn't exactly happy that you're doing this," she said, Ser Barristan smiled, "as long as you're not going off to the summer isles I think he'll be fine."

Daenerys hadn't seen much of her brother since the decision to help the summer islanders was made. He'd been held up in war councils most of the day with his generals and admirals trying to get a scope of how best to achieve a swift victory over the pirates. One day, after her curiosity got the better of her, she'd leaned against the door of the council room to listen, despite feeling like a child disobeying her parents while doing so, "It would require many ships and they don't know where their base is. We need a detailed lay of the land, and help from their people to determine where to strike," Daenerys couldn't make out whose voice was speaking, but it wasn't Rhaegars.

Ser Barristan lunged at her again to get her attention, luckily her instincts kicked in and saved her from what would have been a painful blow. "Good, even though you seemed distracted you recovered well," Ser Barristan said, bringing a smile to Dany's face, "thank you, it's nice to see the increased training paying off." Ser Barristan nodded, "shame to hear Jae couldn't join us though," he said, "from what I heard he's speaking with the king."

"About what?" she asked, "that I don't know, your grace. I'm sure he'll tell you if you ask," he answered. "Do you think it's about the summer isles?" she asked, "could be, could be anything I suppose." She nodded and took the hint to continue her training.

 

Later, she sat in the library, reading a book about Aegon's conquest. Specifically about the northern king who knelt, Torrhen Stark. 

'The leaders of the north stared out over the southern armies, counting about 40 000 along with three dragons. King Torrhen looked to be rooted in thought over his next decision when a rider with the Targaryen banner delivered a message of negotiation. Keep in mind these are not word-for-word representations of the parlay between Aegon and king Torrhen.

"I know you don't want your people to suffer, my lord," Aegon reasoned, "bend the knee and swear loyalty to the Targaryen rule in perpetuity, and I will name you lord of the north. You only have to answer to me." Torrhen didn't bow down easily though, "you're right, I don't want any more suffering, but how can I trust you not to burn my men for fun once our backs are turned?"

Aegon nodded, "I have honor. lay down your sword and bend the knee," Torrhen laid both his crown and his sword at Aegon's feet and swore the north's and the Starks loyalty to the king.'

Daenerys closed the book and looked at the title, 'Aegon's conquest,' she frowned, "seems very incomplete," she thought. She would have to ask the maester if there were more detailed descriptions in the vast libraries. Heavy footsteps and raised voices became louder and louder outside in the hallway, which was unusual given her brother's directive for people to keep the noise level down in the red keep. "I can't believe he said no. The king of the seven kingdoms offered his help against the pirates, so it seems natural that the king should have a representative," the unmistakable voice of her nephew called out. His voice was a sort of mix between the finer accents of the south and a rough northern one. "You're talking in circles; the crowns army is representing the king," the voice she recognized as Ser Arthur Dayne responded.

Their voices faded but she could hear their raised voices continue. Hadn't Rhaegar told her about her and Jae's assignment to the north many weeks ago? Dany couldn't find any discernable reasons for keeping it from him while telling her, she closed the door to the library and made for her brother's office.

 

Two kingsguard were stationed outside as usual, but they wouldn't deny the kings sister. Ser Carden Kannor, the newest addition to the kingsguard, looked up as she rounded the corner. "Princess, here to see the king?" he asked, wearing the same smug look on his face he'd had since his appointment four moons ago. "Yes, if one of you can check if he's available," she answered and he darted inside, hushed voices conversing before she was allowed entry.

Rhaegar was leaning over his desk, studying a map of the summer isles. "Daenerys, what can I do for you?" he asked, not looking up from the map. "How goes the planning?" she asked, studying the room. "Well, considering we hardly know anything about these pirates; where they operate from, how many ships or sailors they have, it's progressing slowly," Rhaegar answered, and Daenerys nodded. Despite liking the idea of fighting her own battles and protecting herself, strategy and planning didn't interest her much.

Daenerys walked softly around the room, studying the paintings of the different main holdfasts from the realms; Winterfell, Sunspear, Highgarden and The red keep. "No painting of Casterly Rock or Riverrun?" She asked, her brothers gaze darting up from the map, "hm? Oh, no I haven't found anyone to make one for those yet. Maybe I'll task Aeg with finding a painter able to do it," he answered. "Why not Rhaenys? One would think she'd be more inclined to such a task, due to the art in the dining room," she pondered out loud.

Rhaegar chuckled, "I also thought it was Rhae, but she didn't know a thing about who'd put them up. Eventually, she told me it was Aegon who'd had them shipped from Dorne." 

Dany nodded, "Aegon the painter?" she jested, earning a laugh from the king. "Don't let him hear you say that," he answered.

She steeled herself for the answer she was waiting for, "I overheard Jae in the hallway," she said, "and? What did he say?" her brother asked.

"He seemed a little dejected that he wasn't chosen to go to the summer isles," she said, sitting down on a bench by a bookcase.

Rhaegar sighed, "I don't want him to run out to another war, both Lyanna and I were worried sick every time we were reminded of it."

"I suspect you've been hiding things. You said it was simple skirmishes, not anything to worry about," Dany said, her brother shaking his head.

"I didn't want to worry Lya. Jae is everything to her, and she loves him beyond understanding, as she stated once Lord Stark told us he'd joined the war beyond the wall," Rhaegar answered, "I told him all of this earlier. I just think he's desperate to prove himself."

"Maybe, but Aegon doesn't have this need for war if one can call it that?" she asked, "no, he doesn't. Aegon's attention is much more centered on everyday life."

"have you spoken to Jae about his and mine mission with the north?" she finally asked, already guessing the answer, "no, I needed more time to be sure that he's ready for it. After the Baratheon and the Greyjoy rebellion, I saw many men who suffered the effects of war, and Lord Stark told me he had nightmares for a while."

"And?" she asked, "the guards outside his room tells me it's been quiet. I'm confident he will calm down when we tell him about your mission. and.." Rhaegar hesitated, "what?" she asked.

"I had an idea a few months ago, and after seeing you together these past weeks, it's been at the forefront of my mind." He was stalling, "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's easier if you just tell me," she sighed.

"I want to announce your betrothal," he blurted out. Danys throat clamped shut, and she was sure she'd heard him wrong, "marriage? Between Jaehaerys and me?" her breathing had calmed enough to allow the question, "yes, you're compatible, quite similar in many respects. And you've been a lot more receptive to him than anyone else during your time here."

"You've given this some thought? I thought I was allowed to choose?" she briskly replied, feeling her irritation building. "It would calm both me and Lya, knowing that her son's line is secured, further integrating northern blood with the royal line. Who knows, maybe a daughter or son will marry Aegon's in time," he beamed at the thought, it seemed.

"It would also get the high septon of my back in regards to an unmarried man and women working and traveling so closely. I suspect one of the maesters talked to the religious leader about it." She crossed her arms and swallowed, not entirely opposed to the idea; Jae was a prominent young man, capable and comely. But his reputation was an issue.

"What about his . . . Past relations? Are you certain there aren't any dragonwolfs already in the north?" she asked, nearly feeling the unkingly roll of her brother's eyes. "Lord Stark assured me himself. He guaranteed there were none." 

"And you think Jae will agree? He won't smuggle himself to Essos?" Rhaegar shook his head, "he will see the good intentions behind it and finally settle down. His restlessness has gotten out of hand."

"He hasn't said anything; he seems calm enough when he's with me," Daenerys thought aloud, "oh stop it, it's not like that," she said noticing the smirk on Rhaegars face. "Attraction can occur quickly, sweet sister. Will you tell him or shall I?" he asked. "I will tell him; I'm certain he will speak to you about it also," she replied. Rhaegar nodded and showed her out, "Lord Stark and his men are arriving in three weeks time, so the sooner, the better."

 

'I'll get this over with, postponing it won't make it any easier.' she thought as she stood outside his chambers. She knocked three times and waited for a response, but none came. She looked at the guard stationed at the wall opposite his door, who just shrugged, answering the question he knew was coming.  
"Do you know where prince Jaehaerys is?" she asked the guard, "no, your grace. The guard I replaced said the prince left without escort."

Dany sighed and went to her room; she was not about to go running all over the castle after him. She wondered where the hell he could be; his aloofness displayed recently was especially annoying now that she a bloody marriage proposal for him. Even the thought was absurd.

She was about to open the door to her room when sounds from two doors down caught her attention. She silently walked over and peeked through, praising her choice of light slippers instead of boots this morning. Her eyebrows shot up by what she saw in the room; Rhaenys was on top of Aegon, eyes closed and bouncing in his lap. Her dress was pushed down and breasts somewhat exposed, Aegon had his face pressed against them, doing gods know what.

Dany initially felt ashamed watching the two lovers, but her curiosity was greater than her need for propriety. She obviously knew about sex. The libraries of dragonstone held a lot of books about the subject, and long nights in the library gave her a lot of time to read. But it never intrigued her like this before now, watching the siblings going at it without a care in the world. They certainly looked like they liked it.

She suddenly felt hot, and her hands were sweating. She caught herself and drew her brows together as she bolted back to her room. What the hell was she doing spying on her niece and nephew? She could only imagine what would happen if they or anyone else caught her. Damn them for not even closing the door before falling into each other, the fools.

 

The following morning she'd dressed and gone to the king's hall, which was more of a small dining room, so the name didn't fit. She was first as usual, and poured some water in her cup as Aegon walked in, a big smile on his face, "good morning, Daenerys," he said and sat down opposite her.

"Good morning, Aegon. Where's Rhae?" she replied, surprised by the blush she felt as she tried to look at him. Aegon looked up from the fruits he'd gathered on his plate, "well, if she's not here I guess she's in her room, or on her way. I don't know," he quickly replied. She nodded and grabbed a piece of bread and an egg.

The door opened, and Lyanna walked in alone, "good morning, children," she beamed, why was everyone in such a good mood? She greeted her back and the three of them eating in comfortable silence. "Where is my father? And Jae?" Aegon asked.

"He took Jae out to check on the soldiers," she answered, shaking her head, "ah, that's a good thing, isn't it?" Aegon asked, "it would be if Jae weren't angling towards joining the army to the summer isles."

Aegon's brows shot up, "why? he's just got back; surely he has more important things to do?" he rambled, "calm down, he's not going into another war, he and Daenerys have important tasks, isn't that right, Dany?."

She swallowed and looked at the two, "yes, that's right," she cleared her throat and continued, "Jae and myself with represent the crown and help with any issues, or bring south any ideas for improvement they might have."

"I'm planning on speaking with Jon about it today if I can find him," she finished, Lyanna exclaimed loudly, "oh! Just like when he was younger! Ignoring the ones closest to him instead of facing his issues. I love the boy beyond believe, but he sometimes acts like a child."

Lyanna was always a wild spirit, but motherhood and being queen for many years had mellowed her, but sometimes her 'wolfs blood' came out.

"Hopefully you can reign him in," Lyanna said with a knowing look at her. Obviously she knew of Rhaegar's marriage suggestion. She didn't feel embarrassed or the need to deflect, oddly enough and smirked at the queen, "I don't think it will be difficult," Lyanna and Daenerys laughed. Aegon looked between the both of them with a questioning look on his face, "Is there something I've missed?" Lyanna waved him off, "no, my dear, nothing yet,"


	9. Terrors and Offers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae gets a rough start to the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kicked my ass x) I'm still not sure of the quality of this despite the time I've spent on it x(

Jae woke up suddenly, sweating and breathing heavily. He threw himself out of bed and started pacing his room. He filled a cup of wine and drained it quickly, desperately trying to calm his racing mind. 'That damned sweet wine' he thought to himself, it did little to ease his thoughts while the memory of frost on his face and the screaming men, replaying in his mind over and over. It was the same scenario as the previous night, the last battle against the wildlings, who threw every trick they had to avoid defeat. 

Jae remembered clear as day the massive banks of snow that the wildlings erected in the hills to push down onto the northern army to bury them and slow them down. Fighting in the wet and cold furs was nearly unbearable and was it not for the experience in waging war in these conditions they would surely all have been killed, be it by the cold or by the crude weapons of the wildlings. Maybe it was best that the southern armies had declined. The vast troops south of the neck are formidable but had not ever fought knee-deep in snow.

His breathing was still erratic, as the vivid memory of a large wildling cutting one of his friends' head clean off. At least he was the closest thing Jae had to a friend, seeing as there was a silent agreement that attachments was unwise when you didn't know who was coming back the next day. But the memory remained all the same.

He had hoped the night terrors would stop after this long, but as Ser Arthur said, "there are some wounds that time cannot mend." 

When the opportunity to go to the summer isles came along, he wanted to go to erase the bitter memories in the north, but Ser Arthur had wisely told him that trading one war for another wasn't the right path and would probably be the end of him. It hadn't mattered though as his father had denied him, "your mother and I was sick with worry while you were beyond the wall. We're not going through that again, and besides, you are needed here." Jae had stormed out, having no further interest in his father's games.

The anger inside him was simmering, threatening to lash out. He'd so far had success with suppressing his emotions and occupying himself with getting to know his closest family again, but the lack of sleep and progress was gnawing at him. 

The light knocks on his door brought forth a sigh, not even in the early mornings could he get time for himself. He put a light shirt and opened the door, surprised to see Daenerys on the other side. 

She looked way to awake for it being so early and was wearing her usual breeches and leather jacket. She cleared her throat, drawing his attention away from just staring at her. "Good morning nephew. Still not fully awake?"

He rubbed his eyes and sighed, "It's very early, Daenerys. What do you want? And how did you know I was awake?" The guards most likely, he thought. Without answering she strode in, while he kept by the door.

"I have something to discuss with you," she declared. Daenerys started pacing, picking up objects and studying them before putting it back down, eventually settling on a letter seal. 

"Daenerys?" he asked after a few moments of silence. She put the seal of the three-headed dragon she'd been twirling in her fingers, down on the table.

"I say discuss, but much of it's been decided," she said and cleared her throat, "A few weeks ago, my brother came to my chambers to discuss the future."

"He spoke of the past and things he regretted, what he'd envisioned and dangers in an unstable realm." Daenerys went over to his sword and picked it up, "the detail on the pommel is astonishing, what is it made of?" she asked, and studied it carefully.

Jae walked over and lifted the sword from her hands, "I didn't ask, now what did you want to discuss?" The weight of the sword in his hand threw him right back beyond the wall, and he quickly set it aside. Daenerys seemed to pick up on his nervous behavior and scanned the room. The cogs in her mind seemed to be turning, her gaze switching between him, his bed and the half-full decanter of wine. "A bit early for wine, don't you think?" she asked hesitantly.

"Maybe, depends on what kind of night you've had," he answered, his irritation with her vague questions seeping in.

"Well, as I said, my brother came to see me a few weeks ago. He asked me to be the crowns personal representative to the north."

The words coming out of her mouth was shocking. This girl had never, as far as he knew, been any further north than Dragonstone, "are you serious? You've never even seen a snowflake, let alone stepped foot in lands further north than that rock you grew up on,"

She held up her hand to silence him, "let me finish! He asked me to represent the crown, along with you. We'd be working together."

"And you agreed?" Daenerys nodded. "That simple?" another nod.

"I suppose the details will be sorted out later, but for now, yes it's that simple. It will start after the trade talks." She seemed like the picture of calmness, but something was nagging at her.

He swallowed and ran his hand through his hair. "Well, if it's the wish of my father, I'll honor it. And I suppose it's a good an opportunity as any. I'll talk to him after he's done for the day."

Jae walked to the door and expected her to leave so he could ready himself for the day, but she stayed put in her chair. "Daenerys? There's more isn't there?" he asked.

"Yes, a sort of reassurance and strengthening of our partnership." She took a deep breath, "The maester let it slip to the high septon, who subsequently asked Rhaegar about it."

Daenerys started rolling a loose thread from her jacket in her fingers, "he thinks it wise that we marry." The words spilled from her mouth fast, revealing her apprehension to the suggestion. Jae couldn't blame her, he was in truth a simple warrior, and despite his status as a prince, not someone of as high a rank as she hoped.

"Marriage?" he asked, "why would he make you marry me? Why would he even think you'd agree to it? I offer you nothing," a shiver crept up his spine, suddenly realizing what it would mean for her, to be chained to him, a broken man.

"He didn't make me do anything, he merely suggested it." She stood and walked towards him, her feet moving with newfound confidence. "And I agreed to it because I think you may be the only man who has visited this castle since my arrival who haven't treated me as a girl to lure into their beds, who hasn't propositioned me in some lewd manner."

Jae shook his head, trying to ignore the feelings her words stirred and walked over to the decanter and poured himself a cup. It was the same as he had felt when he came across Quentyn harassing Dany, was it familial protectiveness or something more?

When he turned back around her face was contorted in anger, "but I can see the idea is as appealing as a dinner with the Lannisters."

He laughed, despite the turmoil inside him. "Trust me; it's not me I'm worried for here," he said. He could see Dany didn't understand what he meant. "I went to war, Dany. And I saw things I wouldn't want anyone to see, horrible things." She went over to the door and exchanged some words with the guards, their footsteps fading away down the hall. "What did you ask for?" he asked her. "Food, of course, I'm famished."

Jae went over to his bed and righted his bedding and sat down on it. He looked up and saw Daenerys looking out the window. "I don't know if I can be the support or partner you need, Dany. I'm a soldier; I know how to kill, not much else."

He felt the bed shift as she sat down next to him, "this brooding, self-deprecating act is not going to do you any well, Jae. All my life I've been told to be something else than what I am; be more like a lady, ladies don't wear leathers and breeches, and on and on."

"And it's done marvels for your reputation. You didn't start to trust me until you fought me, remember?" 

"I may not be the best with people, but we could help each other, start fresh, or something. From what you've told me I don't believe you want to endure another horrible war."

"There will always be fighting. From skirmishes between disgruntled houses, rebellions or a people beyond the wall opting for full-on war instead of negotiating, leaving their women and children vulnerable and exposed." Jae sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"What happened to them?" Dany asked after some time. "I don't know; I believe the lord commander wants to send someone to meet them. Lord Stark will certainly know something when he arrives."

"So, what's your answer? can I go and tell your father you've agreed?"

"I.." The servants arrived with the food, and they sat down on the table, but she didn't eat, "I thought you were hungry?"

"Oh, no I already ate with the others," she replied.

Jae shook his head and filled his plate with fruits, spiced meats, and bread. Daenerys eyed him curiously, seemingly impatient to continue their conversation. 

"What are you staring at?" he asked.

"What's your answer, Jae?"

"You still haven't told me what you think of this. I understand why my father suggested this, but not why you agreed."

"I told you-" 

"Yes, I was the only man who didn't gawk at you, but it says nothing of your thoughts. I don't object to this, though, I agree with everything you've said, and you.." Jae paused and felt his face go red. It irked him as he never usually got flustered around women.

Daenerys smiled, "and I, what?"

"and you're beautiful," he replied quickly.

Daenerys averted her eyes and blushed, "you're not too bad yourself, Jae." She swallowed and righted herself, "I like you. I didn't think I would or want to, but I do."

She leaned over and took his hands in hers, and he felt her tremble, "I know we can do good together, and.. we can be happy together,"

Jae's memories brought forth a conversation with his mother. He was eight years old and walking with his mother in the gardens.

Flashback  
"You've been very quiet lately," his mother commented and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her wondering if he should tell her what was on his mind.

"I heard you and papa arguing," he said.

"Oh, son." Lyanna directed them to a bench and sat down. "We were discussing our differences, I wouldn't call it arguing,"

"But you were shouting an- and yelling," Jae replied.

"I think those two are the same thing," Lyanna said and laughed as her son's face furrowed in thought. "okay, listen. People rarely marry out of choice here in Westeros. Mostly it's for peace or position."

Jae nodded, "I know, the maester told us in the lessons. You and father weren't made to marry, were you?"

"No, your father and I married because we fell in love," Lyanna answered.

"I hope it's like that for me too,"

"I hope so too, although it's not common, especially for little princes," she giggled and brushed her son's cheek.

"I know, but I want to be happy,"

"You can still be happy with whoever your father chooses for you. Look at your uncle Ned and aunt Catelyn, they didn't choose each other but they're still very happy,"

"I suppose," Jae answered.

unruly curls from his face. "You should cut your hair."

He covered his head with his hands and groaned, "no way, momma! have you seen the size of the scissors they use?"

Lyanna laughed, "okay, Jon,"

Her son looked up at her, "why do you sometimes call me Jon and papa calls me Jaehaerys?"

"Oh, Jon is the name your uncle suggested to me. I liked it but your father wanted to name you after his grandfather,"

"I also like Jon, It's much shorter,"

 

Jae made eye contact with Daenerys, and nodded in agreement, "Okay, let's marry,"


	10. Announcements and dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Jae's betrothal is announced.

She woke up shivering; her bed was devoid of the fur blanket she'd wrapped herself in last night. She scrambled to grab it off the floor and pulled it up to her chin. She rarely dreamed, but when she did, it consisted of dragons and images of places she didn't recognize. The most prominent was a burning manse, with people running out towards a lake to douse the flames on their bodies. But Daenerys wasn't afraid. Somehow she knew the dragons were justified in their actions. Circling above the burning building, roaring as if they were righting a wrong against them.

She never told anyone of the dreams, lots of Targaryens had dragon dreams in the past and put it down to that.

She took a deep breath and tried to ease her mind by focusing on the day ahead. She'd just had one of the most important conversations of her life the other day. Her and Jae's marriage and appointment to the north, and it all happened relatively fast.

Daenerys expected she'd have to do more to convince him, and at first, she'd been right; Rhaegar had told her about his worries of Jae's state after his war with the wildlings but hadn't expected Jae to be so open about it. Nightmares, fear, and doubt seemed to be what was bothering him and didn't want to drag her into his problems.

She didn't have any ways of knowing what or how to make it better, but she was sure that her brother or ser Arthur could give her some tips. She made her way to the king's study and nodded to the kingsguard stationed outside to open the door. He knocked on the door, and Rhaegar answered shortly after, "come in."

The king didn't look up from the letters as she walked over and sat down. Even though they didn't know each other all that well she knew that he didn't like to be interrupted, so she was forced to wait for him to finish writing. "so, how did it go?" he asked.

Of course, he knew, "It went well, I think."

"You think? he said yes, right?"

"Yes, he agreed to it, easier than I thought he would,"

Rhaegar sat back in his chair and smiled, "I had my doubts initially. I expect the Starks, Lannister and other houses to ask for Jae's hand, which also had its benefits of course." Rhaegar shrugged, "but I won't get into hypotheticals and what-ifs, you don't have to worry,"

"Why would I worry about exactly," she asked him.

Rhaegar shuffled the papers on his desk and picked up a piece of paper which seemed familiar. "I received this from Dragonstone a few weeks ago." She leaned over and took the offered letter.

She recognized her mother's handwriting, clear as day, the intricate lines and overly complicated style gave it away. "Seemingly good idea.." she read some parts aloud. "tread lightly? New environments and situations? Who is this from?"

"Our mother. I wrote to her the day before yesterday."

"You know she will go crazy over this. I don't think she'll be happy with me marrying within the family,"

"I know, but I'm certain neither of you will succumb to our unfortunate family trait. Besides, we wouldn't do anything that would hurt either of you," Rhaegar said.

She smiled and felt calmer than she had in a long time, allowing herself to let down her guard and focus on the present. "When will the wedding take place?" she asked.

"The union will be announced tonight, at the feast, and the wedding about one moon from tonight," Rhaegar answered. 

She shuddered, dreading the attention it would bring. Rhaegar noticed her apprehension, "It's only tons of attention for two-maybe three nights tops. And you won't be doing it alone."

Speaking of her husband-to-be, Daenerys had another matter she wanted to discuss with him, "Are there anything I need to know, in regards to the marriage?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I roughly know about, certain aspects of the marriage that needs to happen, but," she trailed off.

Rhaegar cleared his throat, "I know you don't want to talk about this with your brother, but if you want, I can ask Lyanna to talk to you. She'll answer every question you have,"

"That would be nice, yes."

Her brother nodded, and silence ensued. He looked her over, seemingly studying her. "What are you looking at?" she asked.

"You've changed, you seem much more relaxed than when you arrived,"

"Was I not before?"

"Not exactly. I don't mean any offense, but you were defensive, stubborn and a little unapproachable."

"Please, don't be too soft on me now," she said, a little annoyed.

"Okay, I understand." Rhaegar laughed.

 

\---

Her handmaidens were fussing over her dress, an overly complicated one, in Dany's opinion. It had several layers and required an attention to detail she wasn't used to dealing with. She hoped Jae was a little more comfortable with this level of attention they were bound to receive to provide her with some security and support. That was a thing that husbands would provide, right?

"You look perfect, your grace," the handmaiden stepped back, and the other two nodded in agreement. She wondered if their opinion were genuine or if they just told her what they thought she wanted to hear. "Thank you, ladies. You can go now; I will wait here for my nephew to escort me." The ladies looked at each other knowingly, and the younger ones giggled as they walked out. Had rumors already begun to spread?

She noticed the handmaidens had left the door open and she groaned. She didn't want to seem spoiled and unable to do even the simplest of tasks, but it wasn't that hard to close a door, was it?

She walked towards it, and the three girls ran past her in fright. Moments later Jae's large direwolf hopped in front of her, tongue hanging out and eager for attention. "You big dolt, scaring the handmaidens like that," she tried to keep the smile off her face, but the wolf just cocked his head to his side and started licking her face.

Dany started laughing as the wolf continued his attack on her. She tried to push him back but he pushed back, and she had no chance. An idea popped into her head, and she threw her hands around his neck, burying her face in his white fur. The wolf rested his head on her shoulder and started making cooing noises.

"Seems he likes you a lot," she heard from the door, blocked by the wolf.

"Are you surprised?" she asked and disentangled herself from Ghost's neck.

"No, I would say you're fairly likable,"

She huffed and walked towards him, "well, I suppose in a marriage, one should at least like each other,"

Jae seemed taken aback, and hesitated to speak, "I feel like I need to apologize for the last time we spoke. It's no excuse, but I was a bit rattled by both the betrothal and us going north."

She shook her head and raised her hand to silence him, "I understand, I was wrong to surprise you like that so early,"

Jae smiled and took a step towards her. They were fairly comfortable with being close to each other after countless sparring sessions together, but this was somehow different. "I am happy that father suggested it, you know,"

"You don't think it's weird? Because of our relation,"

"I thought it might. Maybe Aegon's rubbing off on me," he smiled.

She laughed, "seriously, though,"

"I'm not sure, all I know is that I don't think it's weird." She nodded and bid them sit on the couch on her balcony.

"How has your day been?"

"Quite ordinary. I spoke with mother, trained with Ser Arthur and wrote some letters north,"

"Sounds boring," she said without thinking, and hoped she hadn't offended him, but he only smiled.

"Boring is excellent at the moment."

She nodded, understanding his need for something mundane after so much war and death. "What about yours?"

"I sparred with Ser Barristan, spent some time with Rhaegar then came here and took a bath,"

"So boring!" he exclaimed, parodying her earlier outburst.

"Don't mock me," she said, trying to stay serious but failed miserably.

The laughter trailed off, and she noticed his eyes studying her from top to toe, "what are you looking at?" she asked, hoping to catch him in the act.

But her betrothed on hummed, still ogling her, "I was just thinking of how beautiful you are," he answered.

A giddy smile crept on her, and she couldn't hold eye contact with him, "Don't sweet talk me, Jae,"

"I'm not, it's the truth,"

She felt her hands go clammy and stood to seek refuge in the cold breeze. She lent her hands on the railing and felt Jae's warm presence behind her. He'd followed her as if she'd had a short string tied between them.

Dany turned around and realized how close he was, but steeled herself, "and what about me is so beautiful?" she asked him.

He contemplated the question, and studied her closely, "well, you're smart, you don't give up easily. You're good with a sword, and you're resourceful, "

She'd expected him to talk about her appearance, like every other man who called her beautiful did.

"And I suppose you're not bad to look at either," he smirked.

Despite rolling her eyes, she liked hearing him compliment her, even though she had always rolled her eyes at other girls acting like little girls in front of men. She looked down at her hands, unable to meet his stare.

"Are you alright, Dany?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered.

"I know this isn't common, as most people maybe meet a short time before the wedding," he hesitantly took her hands, "but I don't want there to be any strangeness or hesitation from either of us,"

What was he suggesting?

"Hesitation?"

"yes, I remember when I went to White Harbor with uncle Ned. It was for his son's wedding to.. ahh, I can't remember her name, to be honest with you. But more to the point, they were very hesitant with each other, and when I asked Lord Stark why, he said they'd only met the day before,"

She felt relief washing over her. Even though she knew Jae wouldn't suggest anything that would scare or hurt her, it did make her wonder how he was with the other girls he'd had. Did he care about them? Or were they only bedwarmers? And was this hesitant behavior just a part of his act?

"I don't want that for us," he continued, "it would help us both going forward,"

"I agree," she answered.

"I'm glad," he said and kissed her hand, "come on, we wouldn't want to be late,"

She nodded and exited the balcony only to find Ghost laid out on her bed, thoroughly asleep. She laughed, "He's so adorable, does he sleep in your bed too?"

He looked a bit embarrassed, "Not so much now, he gets annoyed when there's not enough space, but when he was a pup he used to sleep in my bed yes, I can tell him to get off,"

"No, that's okay, I know how I get when someone wakes me so. And Ghost looks so peaceful laying there; I wouldn't want to disturb him,"

"Let's hope he doesn't drool on your pillow then."

She thought about it, and walked over to remove the pillows from the bed, hearing Jae chuckling behind her, "come on," she said and took his arm, "let's go announce our marriage."

\---

The red keep was one of the most luxurious castles in the seven kingdoms, and there wasn't a lack of dining halls. For the announcement, Rhaegar had chosen the biggest, and both Rhaenys and Lyanna had allied in preparing it. It didn't take long to send out the invitations and prepare with the army of servants and workers employed at the keep.

Five long tables had been brought in and arranged in four rows with the main table for the royal family, and the Tyrells at the top. Rhaegar sat in the middle, as the king always did. To his right sat Aegon, and Jon to his left with Daenerys next to him.

For every feast she'd been apart of, Rhaenys had sat next to Aegon, for obvious reasons. But tonight, Aegon was seated next to Lady Margaery, daughter of Mace Tyrell, warden of the south. A timid man by all accounts, but his army had saved Rhaegar at the trident and controlled most of the food production for the crownlands. If it were up to Dany, Aegon would be married to her already.

She smiled at Rhaenys, hoping the awkward tension she felt would go away soon. Did she know about her and Jon? Her face didn't give away anything, and she couldn't answer anything to find out.

"This must be boring to you," Rhaenys said, drawing Dany out of her thoughts.

"hm, why do you say that?"

"You just look like you'd rather be anywhere else," Rhae smiled.

"Oh, no, that is not the case, I assure you."

She felt Jae take her hand and gently squeeze it, seemingly listening to the conversation. He was currently talking with Margaery's brother, Garlan, about the north. he was certainly getting his talking points for later, she thought.

"And you found a direwolf?" Garlan asked, the shock on his face nearly made her laugh, "Gods, one side of the family had dragons, and the other has direwolf. Nearly makes me think the gods are playing favorites,"

"Normally, they are only found north of the wall, though I never saw one. But somehow, one got south."

"And all the stark kids have one?" Jae nodded as he ate.

Garlan looked around, "so where is it?"

"He. Ghost was sleeping last I saw him,"

"Why'd you name him Ghost?"

"well, he never made a sound. Always crept up on his siblings and me."

"A fitting name then."

Rhaenys cleared her throat, "Daenerys."

Dany realized she'd been staring at Jae as he'd been speaking, and turned to look at Rhaenys.

"Interesting conversation?" Rhaenys asked, a sly smile on her face.

"yes, finding direwolves south of the wall is quite rare, as you know."

Her niece nodded, still smiling at her.

The distraction she suddenly looked for came from her brother standing up, and the hall gradually silenced.

"Lords, and ladies. I'm glad so many of you had the opportunity to come. Since my son returned from the north, there's never been as many Targaryens in the red keep at once since the rebellion, and I am pleased to announce a betrothal." The crowd started murmuring amongst themselves.

"My son, Jaehaerys is a good, young man, and I'm sure he will do great things in the future." Jae was squirming in his seat, either impatient or uncomfortable under the praise from his father.

"And he will not be alone. The Targaryen men are prone to self-destruction and need a partner to temper the fire in a dragon's heart. So I'm pleased to announce the betrothal between Jaehaerys and my sister, Daenerys Targaryen. Together they will accomplish great things," he finished and started clapping.

The crowd followed after some whispering and gasps. Surely the old, surly women would gasp at the continuation of incest, claiming it a sinful act, but she didn't care. The dragons answer to neither gods nor men.

The applause built, and Jae relaxed next to her. Was he worried about their reaction? He didn't seem like a man who cared much about peoples view of him, but she reasoned it had to do with their family history of incestual marriages.

\---

The feast dragged on, and the tables were cleared so people could dance if they wanted to. She and Jae had been asked by Rhaegar to go first, as this feast was in honor of their betrothal. She found out that Jae was a skilled dancer, despite a self-depreciating warning of stepping on her toes. He gripped her waist possessively and led her effortlessly, leaving her feeling a little flustered. Her dancing partner growing up had been Viserys, who'd never cared much about it.

Once they sat down, she wondered if she could sneak out before having to endure another painfully awkward conversation or good-wishes. In the corner of her eye, a flash of green stopped in front of her betrothed, and she looked up to see lady Margaery, looking at Jae.

"Congratulations on your marriage announcement, your grace," she said softly. Her voice seemed genuine, but her eyes were full of mischief.

"Thank you, my lady," Jae answered.

Dany felt a slight irritation of the way she only spoke to Jae, not even looking at her once. "I would be honored if you would share a dance with me, your grace,"

A feeling of dread filled her belly and anxiously waited for Jae's response. "Of course, a short one, my lady. It's quite late," he answered and got up, smiling warmly at her. One she was unable to return. The pair made their way to the dancefloor and started to sway along the floor.

She took note of every movement Margaery's hands made against Jae's arm, every time the brunette's gaze moved from his eyes, and his grip on her waist. Her anger was building, and she felt humiliated, ashamed as she thought about their loving, easygoing behavior with each other earlier. In her mind, she threw every demeaning word at the rose from Highgarden, who at the same time as angling a marriage with Aegon, was working on Jae as well. She excused herself hastily and exited without waiting for a response.

She nearly ran down the hallway, wanting to escape to her chambers and stew in her anger alone. She knew it was too good to be true, that someone like him could care about her, could focus on one woman after what she'd heard about him.

She heard footsteps rapidly approaching her, and the cause of her anger calling her name, "Daenerys,"

He called out two more times before she turned around quickly, forcing him to stop suddenly, "what do you want?"

"Why did you leave so suddenly? are you ill?"

She scoffed at him, oh now he cares. "I didn't want to sit there and look at the two of you pawing at each other. I can't believe you! at our announcement feast even!"

He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Dany, I don't know what you're thinking, but no one was pawing at anyone."

"I saw everything, you dolt!"

"I think you're overreacting, she was-"

Her movement out of his grip interrupted him, "I know what she was doing, and it won't work! I should have known you still haven't grown out of your womanizing ways!" His face dropped, and his face gained a cold, dark expression. She steeled herself for a fight, but he simply turned around and walked away, not looking back once.

She walked to her room and shut the door firmly behind her. She sat down on the bed and felt tears pooling in her eyes. She dropped down on her bed but landed on a huge pile under her covers, which made a startled sound, and the head of Ghost popped up from the covers, looking at her.

Of course, she left him here before going to the feast. She got up and wiped her face clear, "down," she said, but the wolf wouldn't budge, only crawled towards her and licked her hand.

"Ugh, what are you-" she stopped and realized she was nearly yelling at an animal. She stroked her hand through the wolf's fur, and she smiled as he leaned into her touch. "I suppose you can stay. It's not like I can carry you out."

She changed into her sleeping clothes and climbed under the covers, "the man who brought you here is an idiot," she said. The wolf seemed to shake his head at her. "I can't expect you to have an unbiased opinion."

The wolf laid beside her and she pressed herself to him, replaying the night over and over in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is most welcome :)


	11. Future and turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon ponders and gets himself into a tricky situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I believe I wrote this about 3-4 months ago, when I had a different course for the story. It got pushed back and after some edits, I felt it fit in well here. I had some doubts about the quality of the argument between Jon and Dany, but decided to stick with it.

Two months after his return to King's Landing and the differences in his life in the north compared to that in the south continued to astound him. Winterfell was a little bigger than the red keep, but living there is considerably calmer. 

Lord Stark used to say, "In the north, the wolves and bears are in front of you, but in the south, there are lions and vipers at your back." How Lord Stark had such extensive experience of the south despite only spending a total of two months here after the rebellion, one could only wonder, no that he was wrong, mind you. Lord Stark was a capable and well-liked warden of the north but had always been plagued by the deaths of his father and brother, feeling that he didn't deserve the position he has.

And now Ned Stark and his family were headed south. The rest of the lords and ladies had concluded their business and gone home, only the Tyrells and Martells remained, much to Jae's annoyance. Rhaegar was furious once he heard of Dany's encounter with Quentyn Martell, and had sent him home after he'd showed up in the throne room, daring to ask for Daenerys' hand.

Jae was running his usual route this morning, eager to escape the stress and constant pressure from all angles of the red keep. Even if his last name was Targaryen, he wondered if he had any real place amongst them, lacking the valyrian coloring which only made him and his mother stand out even more. But his mother had lived in the capitol for near 20 years and had been accepted as queen of the seven kingdoms, while Jae had spent equal time in the north and south, but not finding his footing in either location.

When Daenerys told him that his father wanted them to marry and act as representatives to the north, he'd been shocked, but elated to have a purpose. His first task would be greeting the northern party and lead the negotiations with his future wife and father. Would they be difficult because of his lack of experience? Be bullheaded and dismissive? Or maybe everything would go smoothly, and he was worrying for nothing.

His brother was perhaps the most peculiar aspect of his life. He was polite in front of the lords and loved Rhaenys, obviously more than he should. But behind closed doors, or when he thought no one was looking, Aegon tended to let his mind drift, and left his duties to the last minute. It made spending time with him somewhat vexing. But he was still only ten and nine years of age, and maturity would do him good.

He stopped by a lake near the Kingswood and bent down to throw some water in his face. These moments were few and far between, but the calm feelings he got was something he would never give up. Ghost had grown considerably bigger since they arrived, now standing to Jon's shoulder. The direwolf spent most of his time lounging in the courtyard or running after Rhaenys, Daenerys or his mother, watching over them or outright trying to annoy them. It seemed his favorite thing to do was walking people into obstacles, be it pillars or walls. One time he had nudged Rhaenys into the pool, and the amusing image of the soaking wet girl berating a wolf of his size was the talk of the keep for days.

Daenerys used to say he was still a pup, but they rarely saw him come back from his hunts, caked in blood and grime. It made sense that he would protect and play with those Jae loved the most, but he was still a wolf at heart. 

Thinking of Daenerys made him want to jump a ship to White Harbour. The girl had seen him dance with Margaery and taken everything the wrong way. And the way she'd intended to hurt him afterward was the worst part of it. The days since had been a stalemate, neither wanting to concede and bridge the gap between them. 

He spotted Ghost on the other side of the lake, never too far away when Jae spent time outside the city walls. A guard asked if he was big enough to ride, but he would never demean him like that, he was a companion, not his mount and it was likely for the best, people said even now he was more of a wolf than a dragon.

He stood from his spot and filled his canteen before walking back to his horse, Ghost sauntering along with him. He had tied his horse to a tree a few miles down the road, but he didn't mind the walk as it gave him time to get to know the woods he hadn't seen in nay a decade. 

He noticed two strangers studying his horse; he gestured for Ghost to stand back, not wanting to scare the men. "Hey, what are you two doing?" he asked. 

The men turned around and looked him over, "nothing boy, just wondering whos horse this is," the taller of the men answered, 

"it's my horse, so let me get on my way," 

The men looked him over. "Seeing as we're two and there's only one of you, we'll be taking it," the man retorted. Jae sighed, "you don't want to do this," he said, the men laughed and pulled some clubs from their belt. 

They lunged towards him, but he easily side-stepped both of them, and hit the closest with two punches, one to the man's stomach and one to his temple, flooring him quickly. The taller man was a lot more capable, keeping his strikes quick and close. He even managed to whack Jae over the nose, immediately feeling the blood pour into his mouth. 

The man froze after a bark, and a growl made him freeze. Jae used the distraction to take his weapon from him and brought it down hard over his skull, multiple times, stupidly forgetting about the other man, who hit him over the head, knocking Jae unconscious. 

Blurry eyed and groggy, he woke up. Both men were taken care off and lay dead a few feet from him, the first man by Jae's hand and the other had Ghost, face red with blood, sitting beside his body which had a giant bite in his neck.

"Saved my life, boy, thank you," he shook his head. Ghost trodding over and licked his face. His head was throbbing, and it was a struggle getting up on his horse, and once in his saddle he took a large drink of water and pouring some more over his head. The water cascaded down his arm was light red, "damn," he thought as he touched along his scalp, and found a shallow open wound, blood seeping from it.

He had to halt the bleeding til he got back, so he used his dagger to cut his sleeve off his tunic and wrapped it around his head tightly.

The looks he got from the people he passed, with a direwolf by his side, allowed him to move unbothered through the city up to the gates. Ghost had stayed outside, not ready to enter yet. 

The two guards in the city watch crossed their spears as he tried to enter, "what business do you have in there, boy?" the guard asked, "I'm Jaehaerys Targaryen, son of the king. Let me pass," he was a little light headed from the heat and the blood loss. The guards laughed and told him to fuck off. "I'm telling the truth, send for   
Ser Arthur Dayne or Ser Jaime Lannister, and they'll confirm it," he repeated angrily. "Yes, of course, I'll do that after I've called my dragon to fly and defeat the white walkers," and both of them laughed. Jae turned to his horse to find something to convince them. 

In his saddlebags, there wasn't much besides some food, parchments, and a map. He leaned on his horse, not knowing how to convince the incompetent guards. He saw his sword hanging on the other side of the saddle. Sighing, he knew there was only one thing to do. He took the sword and walked over to the guards, "here, give this to one of the kingsguard and tell them the situation." Thankfully, they agreed, and the one who'd been quiet walked off with his most prized possession.

He sat down next to the gate and tried to stay calm. He felt more lost and out of place than ever. He'd never been attacked like this in the north, and after just two months back 'home,' he'd nearly been killed. It felt like hours before he heard shouting, and Ser Arthur and a few guards walked through the gates. "your grace, where the hell have you been?" concern was evident in his tone. 

"I've been right here, denied entrance to my home," he was probably not making much sense, but he was tired, hurt and angry. 

"You're bleeding, how did this happen?" Arthur asked, 

"I was attacked by some idiots trying to steal my horse," he said as he climbed up on his horse, prepared to ride to his room before taking another step.

"Don't worry, my prince, the guards, will be reprimanded appropriately," the knight replied. 

"I don't care, just take me to the maester," he said.

\---

1 hour later he'd been stitched up the maester, and luckily his nose wasn't broken. Ser Arthur had said he would inform his family about what happened immediately, but only his mother had been able to visit. 

"what happened exactly?" she asked, "I had tied my horse to a tree in the Kingswood, then I ran my usual route. When I came back, two men were looking at my horse. When I questioned them, they attacked me."

"Gods, to kill a man for a horse," she answered. The silence stretched as he ate, his mother looking nervously at the door, "is the king coming? Aegon? Rhae? Dany?" his mother shook her head at every name, "they are busy with the dornish, and you know how difficult they are in regards to us," Lyanna said. The dornish had never truly forgiven Rhaegar for taking a second wife. They saw it as a slite against them, even if Elia said she didn't care anymore, seeing as it didn't affect Aegon and Rhaenys' standing.

"Have you spoken to her?" she asked. 

The irritation building again, "no, and I don't intend to. Seeing as I'm just a whoring bastard, I don't have anything to say to Daenerys," Jae answered, 

"She never called you a bastard, did she? She'd had a little too much to drink and regretted her words. It wouldn't do you any good to dislike her when you meet with the north." 

"She spoke without remorse, gods know what that girl truly thinks, she says one thing one moment, then the exact opposite later," 

He heard her mother sigh, "She's young, and you have to give her the benefit of it. Don't take her words as what she truly thinks."

Jae furrowed his brow, "has she spoken to you?"

"A little."

"yes, well, she hasn't done anything to assure me that she doesn't believe those things," Jae said, 

"Daenerys doesn't think those things about you; you know that," Lyanna said.

"she has no reason to, she hardly knows me." he stood, and I think I'm going to retire, if you see Ser Arthur, tell him to bring my sword." Lyanna stood and gave her son a long hug, "I'm glad you're okay, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you," Jae tightened the hug. "I love you, mother," he said, "I love you too son, never forget that," she kissed him on the cheek and exited the maesters chamber.

He said his goodbyes to the maester who handed him a bottle of milk of the poppy for the pain and hurried towards his room, hoping to the gods that his sword had at least been returned. The snort and trotting alerted him to Ghost's presence, the one constant in his life. 

"My prince," a voice called from behind him. He stepped up the tempo, hoping the pursuer might give up. "Prince Jaehaerys, please stop," he turned to see the Kingslayer in front of him, eyeing the direwolf nervously, "What is it, Ser Jaime?" he asked, "the king, the queen, Princess Rhaenys and Daenerys wishes for you to join them in the kings solar." Ghost picked up on Jon's anger, "I nearly died this morning at the hands of some horse thieves; I would have if not for Ghost. Then I was denied entry into what is supposed to be my home. I've been with the maester for the last hour, and now I'm being summoned?" wanting no reply, he pressed on, "You can tell them their concern is unwarranted, as I can take care of myself, good day, Ser Jaime." 

He ignored the stares he and the huge wolf was getting; his only desire was getting a little privacy. The door to his room was open, and Ghost sat outside to guard it. He cursed, seeing that his sword wasn't there, but he was too exhausted to go look for it, "later," he said out loud. He sat on the bed, opened the bottle from the maester and took a large swig from it, and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

\---

It was dark when he woke up, and to his relief, the headache he had when he fell asleep was mostly gone. He tried to get up but was hindered by the weight on his legs. He looked down and saw Ghost spread along the foot of the bed. Who had let him in, he wondered. 

He looked around the room his room, which now seemed like a farce. He may be a prince of the realm. But when his name was not Aegon, Rhaenys or Daenerys it couldn't matter less to the family or the kingdom. He was the spare heir, the son of the second wife, the man who didn't belong.

"Ghost, off," he called, and the wolf jumped off the bed. Jae walked over to his balcony, but his overwhelming feeling of contempt pulled him in a thousand directions. Should he leave? Stay? Where would he go? What would he do if he stayed? His sword was still not returned, which added to his fury. He opened the door to check if it stood against the door, but nothing.

It was a valyrian sword he had sold to get into his home, stupidly enough. If he found it around someone's waist, it wouldn't be difficult to pry it from these soft southerners hands. Jeor Mormont had given him that sword, and he would be damned if he'd lose such a gift.

The hallways were dimly lit, guards straightened as he approached, "which kingsguard is on duty right now?" he asked one guard, "uhm, Ser Arthur and Ser Gerold, your grace." He made his way to the king's chamber, not caring about waking people as his heavy steps echoed the halls. He hadn't felt such anger in him since beyond the wall; the blinding anger was simmering and boiling inside him, ready to unleash at the smallest disobedience or defiance.

The two knights stood outside the door as Jae rounded the corner, and Arthur did a double take as he saw him approach, "my prince, where have you.." Jae held up his hand, "where is my sword?" he heard Ser Gerold chuckle. 

"I was on my way to give it to you, but Daenerys insisted she would bring it to you," Ser Arthur explained. Jae looked at him wide-eyed, "and you just gave it to her? with no thought to what she would do?"

"I'm guessing she hasn't returned it?" he asked, "she's probably in her room, your grace, she'd probably give you an audience," he smiled at him. Jae's mind was a jumbled mess, but eventually, he calmed himself, "forget it, I know what to do."

Ghost was asleep in his bed when he returned, he shook his head at the wolf's behavior. He went over to his chest and bent down and searched through it until he found what he was looking for, a small pouch of short needles with the hooked end he'd learned to use at castle black. One of his uncle's generals had shown him how to pick locks, and if he was lucky, the bolts in the red keep were of a similar making.

The door to Daenerys' chambers was at first glance unguarded somehow, but then he saw the two guards down the hall, not faced towards him, fortunately. He bent down and pushed the needle into the lock, twisting it until he heard the familiar click.

The room was dimly lit, but he could still make out the shape of the person under the blankets in the bed. It wasn't hard to find the goal of his search. It was perched on a stand as if it was just an ornament. The long slender blade that Dany preferred was one of many weapons in her room; a spear, another curved sword, and a bow were placed in the room. "gods, it's like an armory in here," he thought. He sighed in relief when he spotted longclaw right next to a chest.

Jae grabbed both his longclaw and Dany's dragon tooth. It may be petty and childish, but if she withheld his property, he would do the same. He eased out of her room and locked the door. 

"Find what you were looking for?" his father's voice startled him, Jae looked up to see him leaning against the wall, Ser Arthur standing behind him. 

"Your grace, I didn't expect to see you here," Jae said evenly, his families actions as of late didn't endear them to him. 

"How are you feeling, my son? I heard about what happened today."

"I'm fine. I will ride out tomorrow and clear up the issue with the men who attacked me, or rather the families, I suppose" he answered, 

"That's not necessary; I can find someone to do it." 

Jae shook his head, "no, I killed them, or rather, Ghost and I killed them, so I'll take care of it," Rhaegar nodded, "very well, take some men with you at least. And, I'm sorry we weren't able to see you today, the dornish are petty people, and they wouldn't be happy if I left abruptly from the meeting."

"I understand, your grace, Jae picked up the two swords. 

"she's not going to be happy when she sees it's gone," Rhaegar said, 

"Well, I know the feeling, and at least she didn't have to give it away to prove her name," Jae answered. "If you'll excuse me father, I will retire to my room," Rhaegar nodded, and Jae turned to walk away, "my son" the king called out, "You've had to grow up quickly, and it served you well, but Daenerys hasn't had the experiences you've had. Talk to each other, and clear this mess up." Jae nodded and walked away.


	12. Not a chapter, unfortunatley

So, I've grown to despise the way I wrote the 'conflict' between them and realized the only way it could become even remotely interesting was by having it spiralling down in misunderstandings and childish actions. I'm even finding it difficult to explain the purpose of the last chapter, was it written in frustration? was there a purpose for the sudden lack of interest in Jon's wellbeing from the other Targ's only to keep the Martell's in the fold, when he's been present at court for quite some time now? I've got no idea. If it were me in Jon's shoes right now I wouldn't hesitate to head north, so bringing Jon and Dany closer seems more sensible then how it is right now, seeing as there's family conflict flashing with big neon signs in this story IMO.

I will be rewriting the last two chapters a little (or a lot), but I hope it won't delay the next chapter given my lack of update schedule x) I thank everyone for the comments and kind words, I wouldn't dare expect it when I started writing :) onwards and upwards!


End file.
